El mejor actor
by yumita
Summary: Si te engañas a ti mismo, es que eres el mejor actor de todos. (Kyoko/Ren)
1. Chapter 1

Acerca un poco más sus rodillas a su pecho con el rostro escondido.

La verdad le llegó de súbito cual revelación, y su corazón, todavía magullado por el duro golpe del pasado, tiembla de miedo ante aquel sentimiento que como un escarabajo venenoso se escabulló dentro de ella... y ya no hay escapatoria.

Picó a su corazón, inyectándole veneno.

El veneno recorre libremente sus venas... ya es parte de ella. No hay vuelta atrás. Está perdida. Completamente perdida.

...Pero lo que más le duele a esta chica de extravagante vestir estilo gótico, no es el concebirse enamorada, sino más bien porque descubre que todavía no puede permitirse entregarse de lleno a este sentimiento, con la alegría con que una vez se permitió arrastrar.

Ahora, siente odio hacia sí misma por semejante desliz, por semejante error, y es que el tiempo que lleva en Love me no es el suficiente... todavía no le ha sido devuelto aquel sentimiento que todo ser humano debiera conservar, aquel sentimiento que Shou le quitó, aquel sentimiento por el que sufrió la pérdida esa noche en que lloró hasta quedarse dormida... esa noche en que, finalmente, descubrió lo que su adorado Shou-chan pensaba de ella...

Y ahora resulta que siente un dolor muy parecido al de aquella ocasión... Se concibe una chica enamorada, pero al mismo tiempo, vacía de alma, también asustada. Las heridas se han abierto, así como su cofre interior.

-**¿Por qué? ... -**murmura sollozando. Su voz tan débil, ahoga las palabras muertas que quedan en aquel espacio oscuro y asfixiante de entre sus rodillas y su pecho - **¿Por qué? ...Tsuruga-san, él...**

Sí... precisamente de él... Del hombre, según esta pobre chica, más playboy de todo Japón, ¡Tal vez de Asia incluso!

Un hombre que se haya en la brillante cima que codicia, un hombre que ve mucho más allá y que podría conseguir a cualquier hermosa mujer que escogiese. Básicamente, un hombre que nunca se fijaría en ella... Una simple actriz novata, con una apariencia bastante común, demasiado infantil y completamente inexperta en el ámbito amoroso.

Pero ella tenía que enamorarse precisamente de él...

Se incorpora, respira una gran bocanada de aire y con el adverso de su mano se quita la humedad de su rostro y del contorno de sus ojos hinchados.

Luego, adoptando la mirada entrecerrada de Setsuka, mira a su pecho y lo palpa con fuerza diciendo:

**-¡¿Es que acaso eres masoquista?! ¿eh?!** - exclama con voz ronca por el llanto, a su corazón -** ¡¿No te bastó con el pasado?! ¡Tonto, tonto, TONTO!.**

Otro fuerte golpe a su pecho.

Se acomoda en su cama, o más bien la cama que le fue conferida a Setsu, se sube las sábanas hasta la nariz y hace de su cuerpo un ovillo, tal y como su querídisimo 'hermano' hace a la hora de dormir.

Sólo que ella necesitaba desahogarse... Su cuerpo convulsiona por los sollozos. Supo, entonces, que debía haber llevado la piedra de Corn...

* * *

Suspira agotado.

Su tétrica figura atraviesa el pasillo cual espectro infernal. Tiene guardadas sus manos en los bolsillos y camina a paso relajado.

Aquella chica, Manaka, no se le despegó ni por un instante. Parece inmune a su frialdad y su tosquedad, porque por más esfuerzo que hizo para apartarla, en ella hacía un efecto completamente opuesto. Murasame, se encargó de hacer su parte también, culpándolo por la repentina atracción de Manaka hacia él y reprochándole otras tantas nimiedades sin sentido... Claro, así fue hasta que mencionó a su pequeña hermana,...

Se le oscurece el semblante todavía más de ser posible al rememorar tan nefasta escena.

flash back

Cain atendía las explicaciones del director, asintiendo de vez en cuando con un arma en manos. Sin balas, por supuesto. Nadie se arriesgaría a facilitarle a este extraño tipo de procedencia misteriosa y vibras intensamente oscuras un arma cargada... Ni siquiera el director, única persona que sabe su verdadera identidad, se la facilitaría después de las violentas escenas con Murasame que han sucedido veces anteriores.

Aunque... el sólo hecho de ver a Cain portando un arma "aparentemente inofensiva", esparce el nerviosismo y los escalofríos por entre el personal, excepto a Murasame quién le mira con odio a unos metros de distancia y ... por supuesto, la chica de corta cabellera que sostiene unas bebidas y unos paquetes entre los brazos, y que le acompaña muy de cerca, por cierto.

-**¡Oye, Manaka!** - exclamó Murasame, hartado, levantándose de golpe y haciendo caer en el proceso la silla hacia atrás -**´¡¿A qué hora pretendes alejarte de ese bicho raro?!.**

Aquella manifestación de ira pone a todos todavía más nerviosos. La rivalidad entre el misterioso Cain Heel y Murasame ya es más que conocida entre el elenco.

Cain le miró de reojo, tal y como se contara mentalmente los segundos que le quedan de vida al osado joven, el único capaz de enfrentarle. Manaka por su parte, asustada por el despliegue de hostilidad y la repentina tensión de la atmósfera, se limita a sostener con más fuerza los alimentos en su regazo.

**-¡Ya te lo he dicho, Manaka!-** insiste Murasame, aunque viendo directamente a Cain -** ¡Aléjate de él o quién sabe que es capaz de hacer este tipo anormal!.**

**-¿C-Cain?...** - tartamudea el director, empapado en sudor por el nerviosismo, intentando llamar su atención.

Con lentitud vuelve su mirada hacia el hombre ligeramente regordete. Él suspira aliviado y continúa con su explicación, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por Murasame.

**-¡Quizás te haga lo mismo que le hizo a su hermana! ...Digo, porque no está aquí, es evidente que le hiciste algo, ¡Tal vez la agrediste, no es así?! -** exclamó enérgico, como si pusiera su alma en la acusación.

Todos veían atónitos el desarrollo de la discusión. Cain vuelve a mirarle de reojo, pero esta vez, un brillo peculiar adorna sus tétricos lentes de contacto.

-**M-Murasame e-esa acusación es demasiado grave!** - hace notar el director, volviendo a sudar frío.

Pero Murasame ignoró completamente las palabras del nervioso hombre, y elevó notoriamente el nivel de su acusación.

**-¡Seguramente abusaste de ella, ¿No es así?! ¡Eres un desalmado!**

Silencio sepulcral. Ahora sí el director está que se desmaya.

Cain gira hacia él y le mira directo a los ojos.

"Si la mirada apuñalara, seguro que Murasame estaría hecho puré ahora mismo" - murmura un chico del elenco al que tiene cerca, mientras este otro asiente sin desviar la mirada de escena y casi sin parpadear.

Murasame sin sobrecogerse ante tan escalofriante modo de mirar (tal parece que está acostumbrado), sonríe de medio lado y exclama:

-**Ya todos sabemos sobre el mordisco que tienes en el cuello, y ¿Sabes? Sospecho que obligarte a tu hermana a hacértelo sólo para auto-satisfacerte, ¡Eres realmente patético! ...**- Cain comienza a avanzar hacia él a paso lento. Todos tragan con dificultad y joven sigue hablando -** ...Seguro que ahora te tiene miedo y no quiero saber nada de ti, por eso no está aquí...**

"Primero dijo que la había golpeado, después que la había violado y ahora que la obligó a morderlo" - comentó el chico del elenco al mismo que le había murmurado recién. Éste le contesta con un gesto, como diciendo 'Ese idiota de Murasame no sabe lo que dice'.

**-¡Vamos, confiesalo ! ¿Por qué tu hermana no está aquí? O... ¿Es que no le has dado permiso? ¿Te pone celoso el que quiera acercarme a ella?**

Los dos chicos que comentan desde el 'público', se miran y murmuran a la vez : Otra suposición más a la lista.

Cain acorta la distancia de un salto y atrapa su cuello entre sus manos, acercando su rostro al suyo, intimidante, le dice con voz golpeada.

**-El sólo oírte mencionarla ME ENFERMA, ... -**de un empujón lo arroja brutalmente al suelo. Todo el mundo palidece y se vuelve rígido, nadie se atreve a intervenir - **Cuando ella esté, NO LA MIRES, NO RESPIRES CERCA DE ELLA, MUCHO MENOS LE HABLES ...está demás decir de que no tienes siquiera el derecho de saber por qué no está aquí, como si fueras su amigo o algo similar.**

Le da la espalda y resueltamente camina hasta el petrificado director, mientras el barullo se adueña del sitio. Algunos ayudan a Murasame a levantarse mientras éste vocifera improperios en contra de su atacante, unos siguen en lo suyo con el corazón en la mano y otros se encargan, por fin, de llevarse a Manaka a rastras.

Fin de flash back.

_"Todo eso no hubiera ocurrido si Setsu hubiera estado ahí... " -_ piensa Cain, arrugando el ceño.

Es cierto, la ausencia de su hermana tiene un motivo que ni siquiera él conoce y que por demás resulta extraño. Kyoko es siempre muy seria en su trabajo y ella sabe que la razón del surgimiento de Setsu es proteger su identidad, y esto equivale a acompañare a donde vaya, mientras sea Cain.

Sin embargo, esta vez ha descuidado su misión y es de imaginar que existe un poderoso motivo detrás de este comportamiento tan impropio de ella.

...El problema es,¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ...¿Acaso es algo relacionado a su trabajo como Natsu? ... ¿Algo habrá surgido en el LME? ... ¿Habrá dicho algo incorrecto? ...Después de propinarle el 'castigo' que representa para él un plato lleno de comida, se marchó y no volvió...¿Será que se puso en contacto con Fuwa? ...¿Él habrá descubierto un modo de comunicarse con ella? ...su celular se rompió, pero aún así... Es muy extraño.

Sólo espera volver y encontrarla ahí, de lo contrario comenzaría a preocuparse seriamente.

* * *

Abre la puerta, enciende las luces y la descubre ahí, envuelta en mantas, escondida.

-**Setsu, ya volví** - anunció acercándose a la cama de su hermana, para sentarse en el borde y observarla... o más bien, observar el 'bulto' que es ahora Setsu -** ¿Por qué no fuiste a la filmación? Te esperé, pero no apareciste... Hey...** - Coloca su mano sobre el bulto y lo mece levemente. Esboza una sonrisa antes de agregar**- ...No me digas que sigues enfadada por lo que ocurrió con esa chica-mascota.**

Aguardó por una contestación, pero esta no llegó.

Cain suspiró derrotado, se levantó y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Antes de entrar ahí, lanzó un: **¡Está bien, como quieras! ;** y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Minutos después podía oírse el sonido de la ducha.

Se asomó poco a poco una desarreglada Setsu, con la peluca algo chueca, su maquillaje no salió ileso de sus horas de llanto, y tiene una sola pestaña postiza, la otra se perdió entre las sábanas. Obligada se quita la pestaña postiza que le queda puesta y se incorpora, apoyando su espalda y su cabeza en la pared, con las sábanas hasta la cintura.

Sabe que está horrible. Sus ojos están hinchados y sus mejillas rosadas, seguro tiene rastros de maquillaje corrido en el rostro...

Se acomoda la peluca lo mejor que puede sin espejo. Se frota con la yema de los dedos los contornos de los ojos y con ambas manos se masajea sus mejillas demasiado cálidas. Finalmente suspira y observa la única pestaña postiza que 'sobrevivió' en la palma de su mano, después la encierra en un puño y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, elevando la vista al cielo del cuarto.

Permanece así algunos minutos sin pensar nada en particular, sólo respirando, descansando de tanto desahogo, con los ojos cerrados y sobre ellos el antebrazo izquierdo como si los protegiese.

_"Debo tener mis emociones bajo control...mis emociones, y sobretodo mis sentimientos. Debo reprimirlo todo"_ - Quita su antebrazo de su rostro y abre los ojos- _"No importa qué... debo cuidarme... de este hombre"._

Frente a la puerta del baño, se encuentra Cain Heel, ya vestido con la toalla húmeda en mano, con su cabello goteando y descuidadamente empapando su camiseta negra rasgada, mirándola fijamente... como si pudiera leerle la mente, como si sondeara en su interior...

No pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente los ojos. No, él no debe saber... él no debe enterarse nunca de sus sentimientos...

Los abre lentamente y responde a su mirada, esta vez, dirigiéndole una mirada sarcástica, entrecerrada y un poco burlona...

**-¿Qué tal el baño, Nii-san? -** sonríe.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola!

Soy nueva aquí, escribiendo Fanfics de Skip beat así que, como comprenderán, me tiene muy emocionada esta historia.

El capítulo no fue demasiado revelador, de hecho lo esencial es que Kyoko está pasando por una etapa un poco delicada y esta se verá reflejada en su relación con su queridísimo hermano. Ren comenzará a notar cierto cambio en la conducta de su hermana, y poco a poco se sentirá más y más impaciente por conocer el secreto que ella le esconde, mientras su amor hacia ella se intensifica más y más dentro de él hasta un límite en que tenerla tan cerca, se vuelve doloroso.

Shou, quién se quedó con la desesperante inquietud de aquella llamada finalizada abruptamente, decide tomar cartas en el asunto...O ¿Será la casualidad la que lo empujará a toparse con los excéntricos hermanos Heel?!... ¡Quién sabe?.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Agradecería mucho el que me escribieran para conocer sus opiniones y críticas :).


	2. Chapter 2

Camina total y completamente derrotada. Un aura negra se esparce a su alrededor.

_"N-No puede ser..."_ - piensa Kyoko, siendo su imagen la de un queso fundido andante.

Se detiene de pronto, a mitad del pasillo, con expresión lúgubre. Aprieta los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y suelta un hilo de murmuros ininteligibles e incoherentes acerca de los límites que un hombre japonés debiera adoptar, ¡Por muy actuación que sean las circunstancias! ...

Flash back

Minutos de silencio siguieron a su casual "¿Qué tal el baño, Nii-san?". Un contacto visual demasiado largo. A Setsu se le congeló la sonrisa divertida en el rostro rígido, y es que es presa de un escudriño descarado por parte de su 'hermano', quién se la queda viendo desde su sitio frente al cuarto de baño, con una seria expresión en su rostro que ella no supo cómo interpretar por lo habitual que resulta esa seriedad en el semblante casi siempre neutro de su hermano.

-**¿O-Ocurre algo, Nii-san? ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo de ese modo?** - interroga la chica entrecerrando la mirada, recobrando un poco y sólo un poco, la serenidad que su papel requiere.

Su Kyoko interior surge desde sus adentros apuntándola con el dedo índice, diciendo: _**"No traes puestas las pestañas postizas, ni maquillaje prácticamente, ¡Es evidente que te quede viendo así! ...Seguramente está pensando en lo poco profesional que eres por presentarte así en medio de la actuación, considerando lo serio que es Tsuruga-san, ¡MAL, MAL MAAAAAAAL!**_"; exclama llevándose las manos a su cabeza en agonía.

-**¿Qué sucedió?** - pregunta Cain soltando la toalla que traía en mano, para acercarse a la cama en que descansa su hermana.

-¿**Qué te hace pensar...?**

**-Tus ojos** - indica simplemente, sentándose al borde de la cama.

El corazón le golpea el pecho furiosamente. Lo siente demasiado cerca, y aquella preocupación que irradia la hace sentir...

-**Tsu...-** aprieta los labios, agrandando sus ojos.

_**"ERROR, ERROR"** _; alerta su kyoko interior,**_ "¡Ahora sí que se enfada!"_**.

_**"¡¿Ehhh?! ¿enfadarse?"**_ ; habla una de sus criaturas malignas, asomándose por la coronilla de su cabeza_**; "¡Pero si es culpa de él que estés en ese estado! TÚ deberías estar enfadada con él!".**_

Setsu carraspea, sus voces internas se silencian y se limita a agachar la mirada ...Cain la observa y seguidamente estira su brazo hasta acariciar el cabello de su hermana en una dulce caricia fraternal, como si con el gesto le perdonara su descuido.

**-Setsu... debes descansar, te ves agotada. No has dormido bien, tienes los ojos rojos** - hace notar Cain acariciando ahora su mejilla, pudiendo sentir lo acaloradas que están-** No tendrás fiebre, ¿Verdad?** - dice preocupado, trasladando la mano a su frente, mientras ella le mira con fingida indiferencia.

-**No tengo fiebre. Estoy bien -** le dice sonriendo como si nada ocurriera, como si no sintiera cientos de mariposas revoloteando dentro suyo-** ¿Quieres cenar?**

Y cuando hace el ademán de salir de la cama, Cain se lo impide sujetándola por los hombros.

-**No, tú descansa. Yo me encargaré de la cena.**

**-Eh? ...pero...** - titubea. A su memoria acude el recuerdo de aquella ocasión en casa de Ren, cuando a él se le antojó comer una clase específica de arroz y creó una especie de comida incomible, y un escalofrío la recorre de solo imaginarse en la misma situación - **No, no te preocupes, Nii-san!**- exclamó levantándose de sopetón para correr hasta su hermano que, muy tranquilo, se dirigía a la cocina meditando en lo que debía preparar.

Cain se detuvo porque su hermana se le plantó delante con una expresión tan seria y decidida que nadie creería que se trata solo de un plato de comida... o en caso de que Cain cocinara, un desastre culinario.

**-Setsu, te dije que...**

**-No, Nii-san tu has trabajado mucho por el día de...** -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un par de fuertes brazos que la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia aquel cuerpo bien ejercitado.

No es como si nunca hubiera estado en sus brazos. Ya la había abrazado antes, y también con anterioridad le había hablado de cerca, pero por algún motivo, lo siente distinto en esta ocasión... Sí, ha de ser porque sus sentimientos han sido descubiertos... Ahora puede percibir con mayor claridad la calidez de su regazo, sentir su tranquila respiración y el latir calmo de vida que tiene dentro de su pecho. Esta sensación de gloria y plenitud que se siente cuando se está cerca del ser amado... ya la había sentido antes...

Setsu frunce el ceño, pero Cain no pudo advertir este cambio en el rostro de su hermana.

-**Te dije que...** - comenzó a decir cerca de su oído, en un susurro tierno y certero -** ...que fueras a la cama, que descanses. Sólo haré unos sándwiches y serviré jugo, así que no te preocupes** - dijo antes de depositar sobre su mejilla un beso.

Y toda la rabia por los recuerdos, todo lo negativo se drenó ... Ahora sólo queda la sensación de los tibios labios masculinos en su mejilla, en un beso que recibió con cada uno de sus sentidos y lo recibió dentro, muy dentro de su alma.

Fin del flash back

Se apoya en la pared más cercana y suspira. De pronto abre sus ojos de golpe a más no poder.

_"¡Eso no es nada!... ¡Yo le di un mordisco!",_ y se llena de vergüenza, cerrando ahora con fuerza sus ojos arrugando sus párpados.

Traga con dificultad, se incorpora y sigue con su camino, destilando el mismo tono de aura que traía antes aunque esta vez más oscuro de ser posible.

Tras meditarlo durante gran parte de la noche decidió renunciar a ese trabajo. Ya no sería más Setsuka Heel.

_"Me niego, me niego ROTUNDAMENTE a soportarlo más"_ - piensa Kyoko arrugando el ceño -_ "No puedo seguir al lado de Tsuruga-san de esa forma. Si esto sigue así yo..."_ - ahora su mirada refleja tristeza, una honda tristeza, y su caminar se vuelve lento.

Se afirma su cartera y niega con la cabeza para conseguir serenidad, después de todo no puede presentarse ante el presidente de ese modo, así parecería que Tsuruga-san la hirió como suele hacer cuando se enfada y sus palabras se convierten en el filo de un cuchillo de blancos certeros, sólo que esta vez, por irónico que resulte, fue un dulce beso el responsable de la estocada mortal.

Llama a la puerta con un toque suave.

**-¡Adelante!.**

Abre con lentitud y se asoma luciendo una educada sonrisa.

-**Señor presidente.**

**-¡Oh, Mogami-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa!** - exclama el hombre levantándose del sofá en que se encontraba sentado comiendo de una bandeja de uvas - **¿A qué viene esta visita?**

Kyoko hace una reverencia educada, muy a su estilo, es decir, más exagerada de lo que debiera ser, y le dedica una sonrisa algo insegura.

**-¿Oh!...No me digas que le ocurrió algo a Ren en la filmación** - dijo el presidente enseriándose de pronto, llegando hasta ella.

-**¿Eh? ... No, nada, ¡Para nada! Yo...** - agacha la mirada sin saber como continuar.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos.

-**¿Mogami-san?** - la llamó el presidente, Kyoko alza la mirada con timidez -** ¿Te gustaría si platicamos más cómodos? Siento que vienes a decirme algo importante** -le sonríe.

La chica aprieta los labios y asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

**-¡¿Se puede saber por qué estás de ese humor tan raro?!** - le reprocha Yashiro desde su sitio de copiloto **-No has dejado de suspirar, de mirar de esa forma tan extraña. ¡Pareces completamente ido, no es normal en ti! Es muy, muyyyyyy evidente que algo ocurrió entre Kyoko y tú.**

Ren instintivamente reacciona apretando con más fuerza el volante y endureciendo la mirada, detalles que su manager no pasó por alto.

**-uh... Así que sí ocurrió algo entre Kyoko y tú, y a juzgar por tus reacciones nada bueno debió ser** - suspira su manager derrotado -** ¿Qué pasó esta ves, Ren?**

**-Nada** -respondió escuetamente, dando a entender que no tiene ganas de hablar del asunto... Sí, y para dejarlo más claro, agrega-** No tengo ganas de hablar del asunto ahora.**

**-HUUUUUMMMMMMMM...**

Yashiro lo queda mirando con ojos entrecerrados... y bastaron unos pocos segundos para que Ren, harto de aquel escudriño tan poco sutil, se diera por vencido. Después de todo es con Yashiro con quién está tratando.

-**No te darás por vencido, ¿No es así?** - le habló sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

**-Pues no** - le responde riendo entre dientes, en una risa maquiavélica.

Ren suspiró. Sabe que bien puede escabullirse de aquella confesión o simplemente no contestarle, pero ahora necesita desahogarse, necesita de una segunda opinión... de lo contrario acabaría enloqueciendo, seguro.

**-Ayer la besé.**

Yashiro palidece de golpe.

-**No en los labios, en la mejilla -** corrige esbozando una sonrisa leve, pero tan pronto como surge el gesto, este muere al recordar las circunstancias -** Mogami-san... a ella le ocurre algo y el no saber que es me hace sentir muy frustrado.**

**-¿A qué te refieres con que le ocurre algo?** - parpadea confundido **-¡¿Y cómo es eso de que la besaste en la mejilla?! Digo sé que actuaban pero aún así...**

Ren se limita a torcer los labios.

_"Al menos, en estos días de descanso de los hermanos Heel podré encontrármela en el LME y poder hablar adecuadamente con ella" -_ piensa el actor, arrugando el ceño.

Su manager, a su lado, parece todavía más confundido.

-**¿Eh...Ren?...**

* * *

**-Así que... ¿Quieres renunciar a tu papel en los hermanos Heel?** - dice el presidente Takarada, antes de echarse una uva a la boca, mirando fijamente a la chica que tiene sentada delante, con las piernas muy juntas y los puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas.

**-Sí** -murmura, agachando la mirada.

El presidente la mira con suspicacia.

**-¿Puedo conocer el motivo?**

Kyoko lo mira y abre la boca instintivamente a punto de dar una respuesta inconveniente, pero pudo cerrarla a tiempo y tragarse sus palabras para volver a agachar la mirada.

Tras algunos segundos en los que el presidente daba por hecho de que no recibiría contestación, le dice acomodándose mejor en el sofá:

**-Está bien, después de todo este trabajo se te encomendó como una tarea por ser de la sección Love me, pero siempre puedes rechazarlo si gustas, aunque claro, también estás rechazando un puntaje importante, Mogami-san, pero es decisión tuya a fin de cuentas** - carraspea, y prosigue - **Sin embargo, siento decirte de que no basta con tratar el asunto conmigo. **

**-¿Eh?!** - exclama Kyoko mirándolo ahora con los ojos agrandados y los cabellos erizados.

-**Sí, así es** - le sonríe el presidente -**También debes hablar con tu compañero. En pocas palabras, ¿No crees que sería poco profesional el rechazar el papel así sin más sin antes conversarlo con Ren? ¿No sientes que lo pasas a llevar actuando de ese modo? **

**-¡P-Pero cómo podría!** - exclama exaltada, poniéndose de pie de golpe para dirigirle una pálida expresión de miedo -**¡Es imposible, IMPOSIBLE! No podría!.**

**-Lo siento, Mogami-san** - responde el presidente, muy tranquilo desde su sitio - **No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti hasta que toques el asunto con Ren.**

La expresión de "El grito" se adueña de su rostro, y cae arrodillada en el suelo con un aura lúgubre rodeándola, todavía más intensificada que antes.

* * *

_"¡Claro! si nada más renuncio al papel sería demasiado desaire para Tsuruga-san, y además está lo poco profesional que..."_ ; corta el hilo de sus pensamientos, y vuelve a apoyarse en la pared más cercana como una sola masa de quedo fundido_ "Ya es bastante poco profesional el rechazar la tarea por sentimientos tontos, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!"._

**-¿Uh!... ¿Mogami-san? **

_"¡NO! Esa voz..."_ ; con lentitud eleva el rostro y con la misma lúgubre expresión con que salió de la oficina del presidente, ahora encara al responsable de su estado.

**-¡Tsuruga-san! -** exclama asustada y por inercia retrocede un par de pasos.

Ren la mira entre aturdido y sorprendido por la reacción de ella, confirmando sus sospechas de que algo le ocurre a Kyoko y que 'ese algo' tiene directa o indirecta relación con él. Entrecierra la mirada.

**-¿Oh! Así que a esto te referías...** -oye murmurar a Yahiro a su lado, para luego hablar animadamente a una temblorosa Kyoko que los mira a ambos con un "Voy a morir" escrito en toda la cara **-¡Hola, Kyoko-chan! ¡Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos! **

**-¿eh? Hum, Yahiro-san, Tsuruga-san** - los saluda con una inclinación, para luego dedicarles una sonrisa evidentemente forzada **-Y-Yo debo irme, tengo algunas que hacer. Con permiso** - y avanza pasando por al lado de Ren a paso apresurado.

**-¡Mogami-san!**

La chica se detiene y voltea a verlo con un movimiento casi mecánico y la sonrisa forzada congelada en la cara.

**-Esto... ¿s-sí? **

**-¿Quieres que te lleve algún sitio?** - le pregunta amablemente.

Yahiro lo mira atónito, y piensa:_ "¡Pero si estacionaste el auto hace como quince minutos, y ahora mismo tienes una entrevista!"._

-**N-No, Tsuruga-san, no tiene que tomarse esas molestias** - dice negando con las manos y riendo nerviosamente- **Yo... ¡Qué tengan buen día!** - se inclina y en dos segundos desaparece de la vista de ambos al doblar en una esquina del pasillo.

Ren se queda viendo el lugar por donde Kyoko se marchó y lanza finalmente un suspiro.

**-Es verdad, algo le ocurre a Kyoko-chan -** le dice su manager, asintiendo con la cabeza-** ¿No será que ese beso en la mejilla la asustó?** - preguntó mirándole con expresión suspicaz.

El actor entrecierra la mirada y esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-**Lo dudo** - contestó,_ "Después de todo, ella me dio un mordisco";_ pensó al recordar la marca que esconde el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero- **Vamos** - decidió en un tono de cansancio, dando media vuelta para seguir la trayectoria interrumpida, seguido por su preocupado manager.

-**Aquí en Japón ya sabes lo recatada que es la gente, Ren. ¡No puedes ir dando besos en la mejilla por la vida!** - exclama, ciertamente consternado.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias a quiénes me han dado sus comentarios! n_n enserio, son importantes. Intento conservar en los personajes la misma esencia que los caracteriza en la serie y el manga, y espero recibir sus opiniones acerca de si lo he conseguido o no, me sería de mucha ayuda.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

-**¿Has visto algún comportamiento extraño en Mogami-kun últimamente, Ren?** - consulta el presidente Takarada, queriendo sonar casual mientras da leves golpecitos a su cigarrido para hacer caer las cenizas.

El actor se cruza de piernas y aparta la mirada brevemente. Se siente inquieto y repentinamente inseguro según puede notar el hombre de edad mas avanzada. No en vano le ha visto crecer durante muchos años, por tanto sus percepciones en cuanto a aquel sujeto se refiere, son generalmente acertadas.

-**Hace dos días cuando interpretábamos a los hermanos Heel, la noté distinta. Como preocupada por algo** -aparta la mirada para agregar **-Triste, tal vez...** - arruga el ceño y enfoca de nueva cuenta al presidente**- ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto? Si es así, agradecería que me lo hiciera saber.**

Takarada enarca ambas cejas. Al parecer a Ren no importa hacerle saber cuando afligido se siente al respecto. Su ansiedad, sus nervios e inquietud son por poco palpables.

Nunca antes creyó verle comportarse así por una mujer. Aquella preocupación desbordante y aquella tristeza brillando en lo mas hondo de su mirada oscura, sólo dan cuenta de cuan profundos son sus sentimientos hacia Mogami Kyoko. Al punto de resultarle un tanto preocupante...

-**Es evidente por sus expresiones de que sí sabe algo al respecto -** se inclina hacia adelante, entrelazando ambas manos mientras le mira fijamente - **Por favor, presidente. Es necesario que me lo diga, de lo contrario la interpretación de los hermanos Heel comenzará a fallar y yo, como su compañero de actuación, es mi deber impedir que ocurra.**

Su acompañante abre sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¡¿Qué, acaso este chiquillo terco esconderá lo que siente precisamente delante de él?!.

**-Ella ya está cometiendo algunos errores y es bastante molesto. Mañana volveremos a interpretar a los hermanos Heel y me preocupa el que no haya solucionado sus problemas para entonces, pues significa que habrán fallos. Y yo no soporto errores en mi trabajo -** le hace saber esbozando una radiante sonrisa -** Sé que Mogami-san es nueva en cuanto a la actuación, por ello es fácil que sus verdaderas emociones se cuelen en su actuación.**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!** - pega el grito en el cielo, levantándose de sopetón para correr a agarrar de la camisa a un para nada sorprendido Tsuruga Ren y gritarle sin recato alguno -** ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡A mí no me engañas! -** lo suelta bruscamente hacia el espaldar del sofá. Acerca muy intimidatorio su rostro al del más joven con una sombría expresión, sin embargo el otro conserva todavía la neutralidad en sus gestos sin permitirse amedrentar por la faceta mas oscura del comúnmente alegre y excéntrico presidente - **El motivo por el que estás tan angustiado no es por la actuación de Kyoko. Es porque la amas y te enerva no conocer lo que pasa.**

**-Por favor, presidente, no diga tonterías** - le dice Ren muy serio **-Y le pediría que por favor vuelva a su sitio. Su cercanía me está incomodando un poco.**

**-Sólo si admites que la amas -** lo reta el presidente, sonriendo de medio lado de modo tétrico **-Aunque ya lo sé, pero no está demás oírlo de ti.**

El hombre de la túnica, prestando un poco de conmiseración, se aparta de Ren quién suspira aliviado al recobrar la libertad de su metro cuadrado mientras le ve regresar a su sitio.

**-Tus acciones te ponen en evidencia, Ren** -le dice el presidente, acomodándose en el sofá** -Tienes suerte de que Mogami-kun sea una chica distraída y desinteresada en temas amorosos porque de lo contrario te hubiera descubierto hace mucho tiempo.**

-**Usted mismo lo dijo, presidente. Una chica desinteresada en temas amorosos** - entrecierra la mirada** -Ella fue muy herida en el pasado y le costará trabajo recuperar la capacidad de amar** - sonríe sin ganas -**No olvide que estamos hablando del primer miembro de la sección Love me, después de todo.**

**-No lo olvido, Ren. Esa chiquilla no ha hecho ningún avance desde que entró a la sección. Tampoco Kotonami-san. De Chiori-san no tengo nada que decir, después de todo ella es relativamente nueva, pero Mogami-kun y Kanae-san llevan mucho tiempo ahí y siguen estancadas** - suspira negando con la cabeza **-Es tan preocupante.**

**-Tampoco puede culparlas, presidente** - le dice Ren todavía con su sonrisa desganada, casi amarga **-No han tenido buenas experiencias en el pasado. Recuperar ese sentimiento hacia el resto puede llevarles mucho tiempo, incluso años.**

Permanecen en silencio algunos segundos...

El presidente piensa detenidamente las palabras que diría a continuación.

**-Oye Ren.**

**-¿Sí?** - le mira con atención.

**-¿No te preocupa?** - ante la extraña mirada que le es dirigida, continúa -** ¿No te preocupa que Mogami-kun todavía no recupere su capacidad de amar? Debe ser muy duro para ti, después de todo estás enamorado de ella.**

Ren agacha la mirada. La verdad, no es la primera vez que se plantea el asunto.

El presidente esboza una leve sonrisa: El actor no negó el estar enamorado.

**-No es su culpa** - suspira finalmente, mirándole con determinación y...¿Qué es eso? ¿Ira, tal vez? - **De cualquier forma, confío en que Mogami-san lo superará. Ella recuperará ese sentimiento**- afirmó.

-**¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-** le pregunta apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mirada, sonriendo.

-**Porque es...** - sonríe confiado** -...de Mogami-san de quién estamos hablando.**

El presidente suelta una risa gutural, echándose hacia atrás.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta. Ambos voltean, encontrándose con Yahiro asomado con una clara expresión de incomodidad.

**-Esto... Siento interrumpir. Buenas noches presidente** - le sonríe con un asentimiento de cabeza que es respondido por igual **- Ren, debemos irnos ya al programa.**

**-Oh sí, lo había olvidado** -contesta levantándose. El presidente lo imita con una sonrisa -** Nos vemos, presidente**- se inclina lo necesario.

-**Adiós, Ren, Yahiro-san** - se inclina un poco, para luego verles salir hasta que abandonan la estancia sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Ahh! Hablar con Ren siempre es divertido con Kyoko inmiscuida.

* * *

Bo acababa de acomodarse la cabeza de gallo que compone su disfraz cuando oye comentarios a lo lejos, bastante risueños y entusiastas, de que el apuesto y gran actor Tusurga Ren sería el invitado de esta noche.

Y desde entonces su movimientos son notablemente rígidos, su caminar es como de un robot.

-**Kyoko-chan, ¿Te ocurre algo? -** le pregunta un compañero de trabajo, preocupado por el aura oscura que parece rodear a la mascota del programa.

**-N-No, no me ocurre nada** - responde negando las alas.

**-Bueno... si tú lo dices** - se encoge de hombros- **No faltan mas de diez minutos así que estate preparada ¿sí? Tsuruga Ren ya se encuentra en el escenario siendo maquillado y es un solo bullicio de mujeres locas, así que te recomiendo no acercarte hasta que oigas al presentador. Es bastante molesto oír tanto chillido-** le comenta risueño, antes de alejarse en dirección al escenario donde recibiría las últimas indicaciones.

Bueno...Al menos no se ha topado con él hasta entonces, así que... ¡¿Un momento?! ¡¿Por qué debe estar preocupada?!, piensa llevándose las alas a la cabeza en muestra de frustración. Ren y Bo son confidentes después de todo.

¿Será que se siente alarmada por la posibilidad de que descubra su identidad? Basta con que en camerinos o donde fuera alguien dijese su nombre cerca de él para que fuese descubierta. ¡Ohh! Ya puede imaginarse su faceta del "señor de las tinieblas"... ¡No! Cae arrodillada al suelo.

A lo lejos oye entonces una voz bastante familiar. Es Yahiro platicando con uno de los trabajadores del programa.

De inmediato se pone de pie y arranca a cualquier dirección como alma que lleva el diablo. No quiere por nada del mundo ser saludada delante de Yahiro, después de todo. Está en peligro constante. Si al acabar la jornada Ren todavía no descubre su identidad verdadera, entonces sería digno de celebrarse una fiesta.

Entonces las luces del escenario la enceguecen de pronto. El bullicio de las mujeres del público es mareador. Faltan pocos minutos,... se asoma y ahí está él, luciendo un elegante traje oscuro, platicando sonriente con el presentador sentado en el sofá individual cercano al de él. Mientras una maquilladora empolva su rostro muy, pero es que muy sonriente, dando gracias seguramente, de haber conseguido ese grandioso empleo.

-**Vaya... Tsuruga-san es muy sofisticado** - comenta ya con su voz de Bo.

Ve como el actor le sonríe agradecido a la maquilladora, quién parece desmayarse de un segundo a otro, roja como un tomate, para luego retirarse a pasos rígidos, tal y como caminaba ella al enterarse de que su sempai sería el invitado especial de esa noche.

**-Y también un play boy** - se dijo también, dando una patada hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás.

Los oscuros ojos de Ren, iluminados por tantos focos, se encuentran con los suyos y entonces le dedica a los lejos una sonrisa amable. Los nervios la invaden poderosamente cuando lo ve mover sus labios en una disculpa al presentador y asentir tras oír su respuesta, luego lo ve levantarse y casi con el corazón en la mano, lo ve caminar hacia él. Elegante, refinado, a pasos largos y seguros, sin perder nunca la gentil sonrisa ni su mirar bondadoso, incluso divertido.

Traga grueso. Aquel hombre NUNCA se fijaría en alguien como ella, tal simple, tan común.

-**¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado tiempo** - le sonríe al llegar, dando una palmada en su hombro.

-**S-Sí, es verdad...** - le contesta insegura- **Ha sido una sorpresa el saber que esta vez sería usted el artista invitado.**

**-También para mí fue repentino.**

**-¡Tsuruga-san!** - le llama el presentador haciendo señas, ambos miraron-** ¡Estamos por comenzar! ¡Bo, igual tú!**

Ambos se miran de nueva cuenta y Ren le pregunta luciendo su sonrisa radiante, aquella que fulmina a sus espíritus con destellos de luz cegadores.

**-¿Te parece si lo que acabe el programa nos reunimos a platicar? ¿Qué dices?**

**-¿Eh?...S-Sí.**

-**Bien** - le dedica por última vez un gesto amable antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse a pasos apurados al sofá que abandonara hace algunos instantes sólo por saludarla.

¿Eh? ¡¿EEEEHH?! ¿P-POR QUÉ RESPONDIÓ QUE SÍ?! Todo fue culpa de aquella sonrisa deslumbrante!.

Suspira y se encamina un poco más al centro del escenario cuando el presentador con micrófono en mano, da inicio al programa de esta noche.

* * *

Están sentados uno junto al otro, en el mismo sitio en que se han dado las reuniones en oportunidades anteriores.

Su corazón golpea su pecho furiosamente. La verdad, aquella noche de camino a casa compraría pasteles para celebrar junto a los dueños del Darumaya la suerte de no haber sido descubierta todavía. El programa finalizó y muchos de los trabajadores ya se marcharon a sus casas, así que puede decirse que está fuera de peligro.

Echa un vistazo a la celebridad que tiene por acompañante. Parece compungido e intentando dar con las palabras correctas... ¿Era ese el motivo por el que quería platicar con él? ¿Algo le ocurre a Ren? Sí, evidentemente algo sucede, puede notarlo no sólo en su expresión sino en la pesadez que emana de él.

**-Cof, cof** - tose el gallo -** ¿Le ocurre algo? Si es así, dígamelo por favor -** se golpea en el pecho** -Para eso estoy yo, ¡Para eso existo!**

El actor le mira fijamente algunos segundos que al gallo se le hacen eternos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le mira de ese modo? Siente una oleada de misterioso calor inundarla, y no es debido al disfraz.

De pronto, la necesidad de marcharse, de buscar una excusa para salir de ahí se acentúa. Es peligroso tenerle cerca, muyyyy peligroso para su corazón ya maltrecho de tropiezos pasados.

**-¿Crees... poder escuchar mis problemas una vez más?** - le pregunta con una sonrisa afectada y sin gracia.

Cualquier excusa que estuviera fabricando ya, se le fue al traste al recibir esas palabras y esa expresión de plena tristeza en sus gestos. Supo que le sería imposible marcharse de ahí y que sería capaz de prestar su pecho de gallo para apoyarlo y sus alas emplumadas para cobijarlo con tal de espantar aquella tristeza de su corazón, aunque por dentro todas las alarmas se encendiesen...

-**¡C-Claro!** - le contesta Bo-** ¡¿No le acabo de decir que para eso existo?!** - exclamó, como si nunca hubiera pensado en marcharse.

Ren suspira pesadamente inclinándose un poco hacia adelante con sus antebrazos apoyados en las piernas, viendo un punto fijo del suelo durante segundos que, nuevamente, se le hacen eternos al nervioso y secretamente enamorado gallo.

Al ver que el actor no le dice nada, ella intenta adivinar con un timbre de voz inseguro.

-**¿Es la chica de preparatoria?**

El hombre de cabellos azabache la mira impresionado.

**-¡Vaya!No pensé que lo recordases** - le sonríe al final, con la misma sonrisa sin ganas- **Sí, es ella.**

Su corazón se quiebra por la mitad.

**_"Es verdad...Tsuruga-san está enamorado"_**; piensa Kyoko.

Tose para que la decepción y el dolor no se filtren en su voz, antes de preguntar.

-**¿Oh? ¿Y qué ocurrió esta vez? ¿Le confesó sus sentimientos?**

¡Maldición! El pesar en su pecho se vuelve un poco mas insoportable. Ahora... Ahora siente unas ganas terribles de llorar.

**-¡¿Cómo crees?! -** exclama entre sorprendido, divertido... y algo más. Ríe sin gracia y entrelaza ambas manos, volviendo a enfocar un punto perdido del suelo **- Ella no me correspondería a fin de cuentas** - le dice con voz cansina **- Aunque hace poco... -** sonríe de medio lado, recordando aquella escena majestuosa en que imprimió parte de sus verdaderas emociones.

Sí... cuando siendo acechado por los demonios del pasado, Kyoko le confortó brindando la mejor interpretación de Setsu que pudo haber hecho. Semi-desnudándolo, sentada sobre él incluso pudiendo sentir la tela de su ropa interior gracias a aquella falda tan corta y, por supuesto, la calidez de aquella zona intimida pegada a su abdomen. Duda que ella haya reparado en aquel detalle. Y claro, está aquel beso dulce en la frente y la mordida salvaje cuya huella esconde con el cuello de su camisa. Las caricias de sus manos y su expresión confiada.

-**¿Eh? ...¿Tsuruga Ren?** - le llama Bo, agitando una de sus alas frente a él -** ¿Está bien?**

Como despertando de una ensoñación, el actor parpadea repetidas veces antes de enfocarla con desconcierto.

**-L-Lo siento.**

**-"Aunque hace poco..." había dicho usted, ¿Aunque hace poco, qué? ¿Acaso tuvo un avance con aquella chica?**

Bien podría catalogarse de masoquista. Sí, en toda su expresión, pero ¡¿ Qué puede hacer?! Pesa más su preocupación hacia aquel hombre compungido, antes que sus propios sentimientos.

**-No, en realidad, fue una actuación. Como profesional soy consciente de que debiera saber separar la vida real de una actuación, pero...**

**-... pero si se trata de ella, le es inevitable sentirse de ese modo...** -Ren la mira sorprendido y ella sin percatarse continúa-** ...Y le gustaría que hubiera quedado en aquella chica un rastro de emoción, que parte de sus verdaderos sentimientos hayan sido transmitidos, pero aún así no puede hacerse ilusiones porque después de todo, ella seguirá viéndolo como una actuación por más que desee lo contrario... -** no supo en qué instante su voz se transformó en un susurro apenas audible, pero Ren afortunadamente no reparó en su desliz.

**-¡Vaya! Es así tal cual** - le dice realmente impresionado por la gran 'empatia' de aquel gallo de identidad real desconocida.

**-Bu-bueno e-es que soy muy bueno analizando a la gente, jeje** - le contesta nerviosa, rascándose su cabeza de gallo.

Ren vuelve a perder su mirada en algún punto perdido. Demasiado pensativo, demasiado ido para siquiera detenerse un segundo a pensar en que si aquel gallo conoce tan bien aquella sensación y la describe con tal sentimiento, entonces es porque ha de ser un actor de doramas o películas. También pasó por alto el nerviosismo reflejado en su tartamudeo. Simplemente no reparó en aquellos 'ínfimos detalles' que pudieron llevarle a sentir interés por conocer quién se esconde tras el personaje de Bo.

Parece inmerso por completo en cuanto problema lleva dentro, y algo dentro de ella se estremece.

Debe ayudarlo, debe alcanzar su corazón y cobijarlo... No soporta verlo de ese modo...

-**¿Por qué exactamente estás así? ¿Qué problema tienes con tu chica? -** le preguntando inclinándose un poco para verle el rostro.

**-Está muy extraña últimamente. Siento que de a poco se aleja de mí y no lo tolero. El solo pensar que esa chica no abrirá su corazón a mí nuevamente me hace sentir muy frustrado** - le dice siendo completamente sincero.

"Vaya, Tsuruga-san ama mucho a esa chica"; piensa, sosteniendo como puede su corazón malherido por las últimas palabras llenas de afecto que, por más que lo deseara, no iban dirigidas a ella.

**-No entiendo. Nunca sé lo que le ocurre, ni lo que pasa por su mente la mayor parte del tiempo. La poca confianza que me tiene me hace sentir minúsculo. Siento que es sólo por medio de la actuación cuando puedo alcanzarla.**

**-Sus palabras son en verdad muy profundas. Debe amar mucho a esa chica** - le dice, revelando lo que pensaba.

**-Sí, la verdad eso es lo que más me asusta -** se sincera el actor- **Tengo miedo a que este sentimiento se intensifique aún más de ser posible y acabar devastado.**

**-Entiendo eso** - contesta el gallo sin pensarlo mucho, aludiendo a aquel pasado miserable en que seguía las huellas de aquel sujeto narcisista al que admiraba, al que sonreía y servía con adoración.

_**"¡jA! Hay que ver lo tona que era en aquel entonces..."** _; piensa siendo consumida por el sabor amargo de antaño.

-**¿Eh? ...¿Pasa algo?** - le dice algo tembloroso, y es que sus ojos parecen brillar de un rojo intenso y su aura entre oscura y morada pesa en la atmósfera.

Al caer en la cuenta, parpadea para volver en sí encontrando en su sempai desconcierto.

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Podría ser que tu...**- el gallo traga saliva, el actor continúa**- ...Hayas pasado por alguna pena de amor en el pasado?**

_**"¡¿PENA DE AMOR, DICE?! ODIO DE AMOR, CALZA MEJOR"**_; piensa el gallo recuperando su aura funesta, pero pudiendo recuperarse rápido, tose e incomoda vira el rostro al lado contrario de su compañero.

**-Dudo que mis experiencias le sean de ayuda.**

**-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello** -le sonríe Ren- **Debió haber sido duro por la forma en que reaccionas.**

**-P-Por favor, Tsuruga-san volvamos a lo suyo -** le dice el gallo, realmente incómodo, y es que no quiere dejarse llevar por la negatividad de nuevo** - Yo creo que debiera declararse de una vez- le aconsejó.**

**-No quiero asustarla** - agita la cabeza negativamente.

**-¿Por qué la asustaría? Cualquier chica se sentiría halagada si Tusuruga Ren le confiesa sus sentimientos** - ladea la cabeza, 'cruzándose de alas'.

**-Es que ella no es cualquier chica...** -tuerce los labios **-Es capaz de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo si le confieso sin más lo que siento. Probablemente nunca vuelva a hablarme.**

**-Pero tienen una buena relación, ¿no?**

**-Pues, sí, nos llevamos bien pero...**

**-Entonces no hay motivo para que huya. Si le aprecia, seguro se quedará a su lado en calidad de amiga -** le dice el gallo muy seguro de sus palabras -** Si huye de su lado es porque no lo considera y en tal caso, ¿No es preferible dejar que se valla? ...**

Ren agacha la mirada. Aquel había sido un golpe duro...

-**Si huye de usted también puede significar que...** - calla. Ren la mira atento, y prosigue **- ...Que sólo teme enamorarse de alguien tan popular como usted, claro en caso de que esa chica haya sufrido penas de amor con anterioridad.**

Ren la mira sorprendido.

**-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?**- le dice realmente interesado. Había tocado puntos interesantes.

**-Humm... pues, si sufrió antes por amor, probablemente haya cerrado su corazón y al momento de escuchar su confesión, aunque sienta lo mismo, ella huirá para protegerse a sí misma** -le explica.

-**No es...-** le dice agrandando sus ojos. Sí, puede ser una posibilidad. Tal vez... y sólo tal vez...

La verdad nunca antes lo había pensado de ese modo. Si Kyoko siente lo mismo por él y considerando el carácter que tiene...¿Qué es lo que haría?

El gallo le mira sin entender.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Suspira apesadumbrada contemplando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero recargado en la pared.

_**"Al final no le puedo decir que Tsuruga-san que ya no quiero el papel de Setsu, después de todo ni siquiera tengo una justificación razonable. Mi motivo es muy poco profesional, además tampoco puedo decírselo"**_; piensa la chica de excéntrico vestir gótico,_** "Me pregunto si acaso... Tsuruga-san ya habrá declarado sus sentimientos a esa chica...".**_

¡¿EH?!

Se da un golpe en la frente.

_**"No debo pensar en ello, no me incumbe. Es su vida personal después de todo".**_

Estira su brazo hasta alcanzar con la palma el vidrio que devuelve su reflejo.

Recuerda que cuando pequeña solía realizar ese movimiento, engañarse a sí misma y fingir que hay un 'otro yo' que comparte sus aflicciones, uniendo su palma con la de ella. Se sentía menos sola, aunque, ahora que lo piensa bien podría clasificarse de penoso y patético, pero en aquel entonces, cuando era una niña llorona, una niña demasiado pequeña como para conocer el rechazo y soledad que bien conocía, era lo que bastaba para sentirse en compañía.

Y ahora, ...¿Por qué vuelve a sentirse de ese modo? ¿Por qué si ya no está sola como en aquel entonces?

Tiene a la pareja del Darumaya que son como padres para ella. Cuenta con Moko-san, Momose-san, y en general, con varias personas con las que ha trabajado y con las que simpatiza. También con Tsuruga Ren. Sí, quizás sea gracias a este último por el que siente semejante pesar anidado en el pecho.

Tal vez, porque en el fondo sabe que esa chica a la que Ren ama le corresponde, y seguramente entablarán una relación amorosa, y seguro Ren tendrá menos tiempo para ella. ¡Claro!, ¿Por qué compartiría con ella si tiene a una novia bonita e inteligente, coqueta y talentosa, dispuesta a ofrecerle amor? ...

Entonces ya no podrá visitarle siempre que lo desee porque estará ELLA ahí.

Tampoco podrá llamarle cuando requiera un consejo y cuando no sepa construir un personaje porque ELLA podría mirarla con malos ojos.

...Y poco a poco se irá haciendo a un lado, hasta que la distancia entre ambos será abismal y sin darse cuenta, habrá perdido para siempre la oportunidad de recibir sus sonrisas gentiles, su expresión preocupada, su voz modulada, sus modales caballerosos, su faceta más oscura, su falsa sonrisa radiante, sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus regaños mortales, la abrumadora sensación de sentirse apreciada.

No recibirá un obsequio de cumpleaños de él el año que viene, no sentirá la necesidad dulce de prepararle un presente para el día de San Valentin.

¡No...!

Las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas libremente, arruinando el maquillaje en el que esa mujer de baja estatura puso tanto esmero. Pero no lo puede evitar...

Se le contrae el corazón. Es imparable. Las lágrimas fluyen una otras otra.

La sola idea de que él se aleje, la angustia.

Llaman a la puerta. Jelly se asoma dejando una oración hasta la mitad.

Corre a auxiliarla, a preguntarle por qué llora.

Kyoko no responde, en vano se seca las lágrimas porque vuelven a fluir más.

¡Es inevitable, TODO es inevitable!

Siente cómo aquella mujer de apariencia adolescente la abraza, entonces encorvándose un poco, apoya su rostro en su hombro y llora desconsolada, gimiendo, sollozando, maldiciendo... sí, maldiciendo a su estúpido corazón masoquista y a su propia debilidad...

Está perdida, completamente perdida.

* * *

Camina despacio, aún cuando sabe que va con una hora y media de atraso.

Jelly volvió a maquillarla mientras la intentaba animar con anécdotas y chismes que oía muy lejanos. Sabiéndose grosera, sonreía y reía a ratos cuando la advertía divertida, pero realmente no prestaba atención.

Llega hasta el cuarto que comparte su 'Nii-san', donde seguro le espera preocupado porque todavía no llega. Después de todo, es su hermano mayor y "debe actuar"preocupado.

Respira hondo sin atreverse todavía a llamar.

Sabe que debiera abandonar ese trabajo. Permanecer a su lado sólo profundizará sus sentimientos y ya definitivamente no habrá escapatoria. El dolor será mas duro de afrontar y el sentimiento de soledad que la embargará en un futuro cercano, cuando Tsuruga Ren ya no tenga tiempo para ella, será insoportable.

Tal vez... debiera inventar alguna excusa, pero ninguna le resulta creíble, tal vez debiera...

La puerta se abre rompiendo de tajo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ahí está con su característica aura terrorífica, su ropas oscuras rasgadas y su expresión neutra.

**-Setsu, ¿Piensas entrar o quedarte de pie mirando la puerta es mas interesante para ti?** - le dice sujetando la puerta.

Cierra los ojos unos segundos, y al abrirlos esboza una sonrisa ambigua y entrecierra la mirada de modo peligroso.

**-Nii-san...** - le dice, ingresando sin más, pasando delante de él.

Cain cierra la puerta de un portazo y la encara arrugando el ceño.

-**¿Se puede saber donde andabas?**

La chica le mira divertida.

**-Andaba por ahí... El tiempo transcurre rápido cuando te diviertes** -y dándole la espalda se encamina a su cama.

**-¿Y donde estabas tan divertida, Setsu?** - insiste sin quitar la vista de ella.

-**Por ahí, Nii-san** - le sonríe sentándose en el borde de la cama. Llorar resta energías, y ahora se siente mas cansada que nunca. Cansada y triste, quizás también un poco vacía **-¿Cenaste ya?**

**-Te esperaba a ti** - le responde Cain, sonriendo de medio lado.

**-¿Eso quiero decir que si no hubiera vuelto, tú no cenarías?** - le pregunta, para su pesar, volviendo a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

-**¿Por qué no regresarías?** - se sienta en su sitio de siempre en la mesa- **Esta es tu casa después de todo-** apoya su rostro en la palma de su mano, mirándola cocinar, moverse de un lado a otro buscando especias o utensilios.

Después de un rato, la chica la pregunta mientras revuelve una olla hirviendo en cuyo fondo arroz y un poco de aceite se cuece.

**-Supongo que no te has involucrado en peleas innecesarias, ¿verdad?**

**-No me moví de aquí, Setsu.**

Setsu voltea el rostro y le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos tristes. Cain entrecierra la mirada.

Vuelve a prestar atención a lo que hace en la cocina. Después de un par de minutos oye los pasos de su hermano acercarse de ella. Voltea y el que "¿Qué ocurre?" no alcanza el exterior. Sorprendida, es cogida por la muñeca con firmeza y tirada hacia adelante, hacia el pecho de su hermano, entonces los brazos fuertes de él la acogen en su cálido regazo.

**_"No... Tampoco quiero que esto desaparezca";_** piensa la chica, suspirando brevemente, acomodándose y rodeándolo por la cintura en un abrazo lleno de necesidad.

Se le vuelven a escocer los ojos.

_**"¡No, otra vez no!";**_ pero por mas que mantuvo sus ojos abiertos como platos, las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas.

Una mano le acaricia sus cabellos con una sutileza impensada de alguien con la apariencia de él.

...Este afecto...Esta sensación...

Setsu no es alguien que llore. Es por el contrario, una chica indiferente, excepto cuando se trata de su querido hermano. Sí, excepto cuando se trata de él.

Solloza. Él se aparta un poco y ella eleva el rostro. Aquella mirada color miel llorosa, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Luce preciosa, adorable, pero también indefensa y herida ¿Por qué?.

Cain le sonríe con ternura, otra expresión insospechada de un sujeto con una apariencia como esa.

Con ambas manos enmarca el rostro de la chica, y con los pulgares borra sus lágrimas y de paso quita un poco de delineador corrido.

-**Lo siento, Niisan**- le dice mirándolo fijamente **- E-Es que... "Estoy en mis días" y ando sensible, ¿Sabes?** - le dice riendo entre dientes._** "En mis días, POR DIOS, ¡¿NO SE TE OCURRIÓ OTRA EXCUSA?!"**_;chilla su Kyoko interior, _**"SETSU NO LLORARÍA POR 'ANDAR SENSIBLE'".**_

De pronto la sonrisa en el rostro de Cain desaparece. La chica se estremece bajo una mirada furibunda por parte de aquel quién le propinara caricias dulces.

-**¿Estás segura que es eso? Si alguien te lastimara tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad?**- le dice haciendo presión en sus mejillas.

**-Claro, Nii-san**- le sonríe entrecerrando la mirada- **Tú sabes que para mí lo eres todo, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro** - estira su brazo hasta alcanzar con la yema de sus dedos, sus labios, para llegar luego hasta su mejilla en una suave caricia-** Así que si algo le ocurre a mi Nii-san, confío en ser la primera en saberlo también.**

**-Por supuesto que lo serás** -le sonríe volviendo a acariciar sus mejillas con sus pulgares, mirándola de nuevo con la misma ternura.

¡Oh, no! Se le ha vuelto a estremecer el corazón.

* * *

Es una mañana calurosa y bastante ajetreada.

BJ ha debido filmar unas cuantas escenas e ir de aquí para allá. Setsuka le seguía de cerca ofreciéndole bebidas heladas cada vez que se presentaba un breve descanso.

Manaka y Murasame debían filmar sus propias escenas aparte, así que por hoy, Cain descansaría de su afecto empalagoso y su abierto odio respectivamente.

-**¿Ya está? ¿Esa fue la última, Nii-san?** - le pregunta extendiendo una bebida.

El hombre de heridas artificiales y vestuario tenebroso, asiente aceptando la bebida.

-**Anduviste de un lado para otro** -hace ver Setsu, enfadada **-Supongo que ya no dispondrán de mi Nii-san hasta mañana al menos, ¿no?**

Da un sorbo a su bebida, traga el dulce líquido helado y mira a su 'hermana' cruzada de brazos y mirándole en espera de una respuesta que le satisfaga.

Ahoga una risita. Le enerva que sea posesiva y celosa, quizás algún día se lo confiese.

-**Setsu...**

**-¿Sí?** - le dice enarcando ambas cejas -**¿Ocurre algo, Nii-san? ¡No me digas que debes filmar de nuevo!** -acaba la frase torciendo los labios.

**-¿Recuerdas que hace días cuando nos entretuvimos en el centro comercial y llegamos tarde a la filmación, te dije que algún día tendríamos nuestra cita?**

Su hermana le mira agrandando los ojos, sorprendida. Luego entrecierra la mirada como es usual en ella y le sonríe de medio lado.

**-¿Oh? ¿Eso quiere decir que tendré una cita con Nii-san?**

Él meramente estira el brazo y en una caricia muy típica entre ambos, revuelve sus cabellos.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Sus manos firmemente entrelazadas. Caminando tranquila, en engañosa calma va ella, de vestimenta gótica, de tacos altos y su expresión única de indiferencia. A su lado va él, con su tétrica aura, su fachada de delincuente peligroso y bravucón, con su mirada gélida y un caminar de pasos 'cortos', y es que con solo verle se sabe que con sus piernas largas seguro avanzaría mas rápido de no ser por su compañera de menor estatura.

**-¿A dónde vamos? -**pregunta Setsu, fingiendo no notar las miradas entre curiosas y atemorizadas, así como el cuchicheo "discreto" de transeúntes.

**-A donde tú quieras** - le responde el otro mirándola de reojo-** Dime...¿Qué te apetece, Setsu?**

**-¿Que qué me apetece? -** repite la chica volteando el rostro para mirarle, sonriendo tranquila - **Pues yo querré estar donde Niisan quiera.**

Cain vuelve a mirar al frente exhalando un suspiro.

-**Escoge a donde quieres ir, sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

**-Lo sé** -tuerce los labios- **A las seis debes presentarte en el set de nuevo, ¿no? ¡Es muy injusto!** - reclama cual niña pequeña en un berrinche.

Cain aprieta su mano y ella lo nota, por esto lo mira y cuando lo hace se topa con una expresión risueña.

-**Sin embargo durante estas horas, Setsu...** -comienza a decir, volviendo a mirar al frente pero conservando su sonrisa ladeada -** ... seré todo tuyo, así que escoge el sitio que gustes, de todos modos, mientras estemos juntos no importa el lugar.**

La chica agranda sus ojos, y luego los entrecierra como le es usual, esbozando una sonrisa complaciente.

* * *

Están sentados uno frente al otro. Una música metal suena de fondo a un volumen con el que es posible platicar normalmente. Conversaciones, risotadas roncas y alcohol.

Sí, tras pensar un rato, llegó a la conclusión de que ese es el sitio ideal para un par de hermanos como ellos. Si fuera Kyoko seguro que aquel sería el último local en el que hubiera entrado y Ren seguro también optaría por un lugar mas tranquilo, como un restaurante familiar o un café, pero no es una cita entre Ren y Kyoko sino entre los hermanos Heel.

Cain la observa fijamente, echado literalmente en su silla en una pose que habla de relajo. Fuma un cigarro, botando las colillas en el sucio cenicero que hay sobre la mesa... Todo lo hace sin dejar de observarla.

-**¿Qué me ves, Niisan?** - le pregunta sonriendo, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su rostro, fingiendo toda la incomodidad que secretamente siente por aquella mirada escrutadora.

**-No, nada** -le responde finalmente**- Es solo que eres realmente bonita, Setsu** - le dice muy tranquilo antes de volver poner el cigarrillo entre sus labios e inhalar el humo para luego soltarlo como quién viene fumando desde hace tiempo.

¿EH? Un segundo... ¿Por qué Tsuruga Ren, el hombre mas calmo de la industria de espectáculo y a quién jamás se le ha visto siquiera sostener un vaso de ron, sabe fumar tan bien? ...Seguro en el pasado practicó el vicio, posiblemente antes de volverse famoso. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, sabe muy poco del pasado de su sempai, y es que ni siquiera conoce su nombre verdadero... sí, aquel que esconde bajo su nombre de artista, según el Beagle dijo una vez y según él mismo que se lo corroboró mas tarde.

Se le extiende un menú que la devuelve a la realidad de tajo. Parpadea seguidamente antes de aceptar descolocada la arruinada carta de las manos de un hombre cuarentón, barrigón y de ojos apenas apreciable, calvo y con una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda que le dedica una sonrisa de dientes amarillos en la que sobresale un flamante diente de oro.

Nota cómo echa un vistazo a su escote y Cain también lo nota. El golpe a la mesa alcanza a callar a algunos sentados cerca quiénes, influenciados por el morbo, miran en dirección a ellos deseando presenciar un pleito sangriento y excitante.

Setsu traga grueso. El hombre gordo arruga el ceño, pero la expresión de Cain le resulta devastadora. Les da la espalda y se va por donde vino.

**-No debiste comportarte así -** le reprocha Setsu, desviando la mirada en un intento por no expresar lo afectada que se encuentra -¿Qué tal si hubiera reaccionado y te hubieras visto envuelto en un pleito? Sabes que no te beneficiaría en lo absoluto.

Él no le contesta, en su lugar coge el menú y lo chequea como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**_"Quizás no debí pedir venir aquí, después de todo";_**piensa Setsu, cerrando los ojos con pesar. ¡Qué estupidez! En sitios como aquel los pleitos y riñas son pan de cada día. El llevarlo ahí fue un acto muy irresponsable.

Reprime un suspiro de frustración y revisa el menú. La mayoría son nombres de licores.

Por primera vez se pregunta si acaso Setsu sería una chica que bebería. Claramente no la imagina bebiendo jugo si a su hermano se le antoja un vaso de vodka, pero tampoco la imagina borracha y ridiculizándose. Mas bien sería esa clase de chica inmune a los efectos del alcohol, sí, ella podría beber hasta cien vasos de vodka sin emborracharse, manteniendo su indiferencia, su sonrisa ambigua y su elegancia natural.

Pero Kyoko no es inmune a sus efectos. Echa un vistazo a Cain quién revisa muy concentrado la carta. Duda que él pida alcohol, después de todo en el fondo sigue siendo Tsuruga Ren y en unas horas deberá presentarse para filmar.

No sabe por qué con exactitud, pero tiene suma certeza de que Ren es resistente al alcohol como tiene experiencia con el cigarro... pero aún así...

**-Quiero un vaso de ron** - dice arrojando el menú sobre la mesa, apagando lo que queda de su cigarro.

¡¿EH?!

**-Recuerda que debes ir al set, Niisan -** le dice, conservando su serenidad y pasando la punta de su dedo índice por los extremos del menú.

**-Descuida** - pronuncia, encogiéndose de hombros- **¿Qué pedirás tú?**

Setsu devuelve su atención a la carta, tragando grueso. En esta oportunidad Setsu diría algo irresponsable como "Entonces yo te acompañaré" o algo así. Sin embargo, no puede arriesgarse. Si se emborracha no sólo sería bochornoso, sino que también descuidaría su misión como Setsu.

**-Entonces yo te acompañaré** - le responde, dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

Cain la observa en silencio, como si meditara sus palabras antes de contestar:

-**No permitiré que bebas** -expone muy serio.

Suspira aliviada internamente.

Apoya su rostro en la palma de su mano bufando, antes de hablar a regañadientes:

**-¿Y por qué Niisan puede y yo no?**

**-Porque no** -responde simple y llanamente, estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar con la yema de sus dedos mejillas, frotando en una caricia ligera y exquisita -**Setsu, ¿Vamos a otro sitio?**

Ella, con el ceño fruncido y apunto de reclamar debió tragarse las palabrotas ante aquella sugerencia.

**-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta este sitio? **

**-No es que no me guste** - aclara, desviando la mirada y retirando su mano para volver a echarse en la silla- **Es que algunos sujetos te miran mas de la cuenta y no lo soporto.**

**-¿Eh? -** y entonces lo nota. Por estar tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos y en su hermano, no advirtió las miradas lujuriosas de las que viene siendo objeto desde que llegaron. Sonrisas lascivas y demás llegan a ella como patada en pleno estómago.

**-Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo derecho a desquitarme** - le dice muy serio -después de todo, mírate. Exhibes demasiado.

Setsu arruga el ceño y echa un vistazo a su atuendo. Es cierto que su apretado corsé permite un vistazo a sus senos, y que la maldita mini-falda es demasiado corta para su gusto, pero no es ella quién escoge el vestuario. Es ese el estilo de Setsu y es imposible imaginarla de otra manera.

**-Nos vamos. Levántate** - le indica** -Iremos a otro lugar donde ambos podamos estar mas cómodos, pero esta vez, yo decido. **

* * *

¡¿El parque?! ¿Este sería un lugar donde una pareja de hermanos tan excéntricos como ellos se sentirían a gusto? Tal vez para Ren y Kyoko estaría perfecto, en realidad para cualquier pareja normal lo estaría, pero sus personajes están muy lejos de ser clasificados como tal.

Aunque, la verdad es que sí se siente mas a gusto... ¿Será que tal vez, Ren consideró la comodidad de Kyoko por sobre Setsu?

Sonríe contemplando al extraño hombre a su lado, tendido en el césped bajo la sombra generosa del follaje.

La brisa remueve sus cabellos azabache y su expresión es tan pacífica. Con los ojos cerrados transmite una paz inaceptable cuando interpreta a Heel, pero sin embargo ahora, casi parece ser... Tsuruga Ren quién la acompaña.

-**¿Estás bien?** -le pregunta abriendo los ojos y enfocándola, sorprendiéndola en su contemplación descarada.

-**Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?** - se recuesta junto a él, apoyando su cabeza con el dedo índice y el de al medio acomodada de lado, para así poder verlo.

**-No lo sé** - responde mirándola fijamente, pasando una mano por debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada- **Estabas muy callada. **

Setsu amplía su sonrisa.

**-Estaré bien siempre y cuando este Nii-san a mi lado.**

Cain se incorpora, quedando en la misma posición que Setsu. Frente a frente.

Estira su brazo y con su mano acaricia su cuello, por entre sus cabellos. Un escalofrió recorre su espalda ante aquella caricia en una zona tan sensible para ella, y antes de que pudiera retenerlo, suelta un suspiro.

**-¿Te gusta que te acaricie el cuello?** - pregunta habiendo notado su reacción, pero sin que su satisfacción se filtre en su rostro neutro.

-**Sí -** le responde avergonzada, por lo que un ligero sonrojo se hace visible en sus mejillas, pero sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo de su hermano, y tampoco aminorar su sonrisa. Después de todo Setsu estaría encantada... sí, sólo Setsu... ¿No?

Cain frota su mano suavemente en su cuello, en una caricia dulce, delicada, mientras la mira a los ojos, muy atento a ella y sus expresiones.

_**"¿Por qué...hace esto? , Es casi como lo si lo hiciera a propósito...";**_ piensa la chica, esmerándose en que su respiración sea normal, pidiendo a su corazón que no lata así de rápido, sintiendo como si fuera a explotar de un segundo a otro de puro amor que siente hacia aquel hombre que la daña sin saberlo, con aquella caricia maldita en el cuello, con aquella mirada penetrante, con su cercanía avasalladora.

No supo en qué instante él se acercó mas ella, tanto que pueden ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro. Tampoco el instante en que él la rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo demasiado íntimo, ...tampoco cuando su mano alcanzó el mentón de él, sosteniendo su rostro ...El punto es que cuando cayó en la cuenta de todo esto, volvió a perderse en la visión de sus facciones definidas, sus rasgos perfectos, sus ojos oscuros, su cabello azabache.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son una pareja de novios en su etapa gótica, en lugar de dos actores representando a un par de hermanos muy inusuales... Sí, dos actores muy buenos demostrando el afecto de sus personajes, ¡Pero diantres que son buenos!,

Cain cierra los ojos, para sentir con mayor intensidad la caricia de esa mano fina acariciando su mejilla y luego sus cabellos, a lo que ella comenta:

**-Tienes el cabello muy suave, Niisan** - y pasa sus mechones por entre sus dedos.

Él, quién todavía tiene su mano en el cuello de ella, se acerca ahí donde reposa su mano, ella con la mano todavía entre sus cabellos creyó que le susurraría algo al oído... pero en lugar de ello recibe un corto beso en el cuello que consigue estremecerla.

**-Es una lástima que seas mi hermana, Setsu** - le dice gravemente al oído - **de lo contrario créeme que me enamoraría de ti. **

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Todavía tiene las emociones a flor de piel. Todavía puede sentir su mano tibia en su cuello, su aliento caliente chocando contra su oído...el escalofrío que le recorrió en cuanto él tras decir "Créeme que si no fueras mi hermana, me enamoraría de ti", se apartó y la miró y le sonrió de aquel modo distinto. Una sonrisa de Tsuruga Ren, ¡pero no cualquier sonrisa! Una completamente diferente a la cordial que suele esbozar en eventos sociales o la falsa que muestra para esconder algún comentario sarcástico, era la misma sonrisa que le ha dedicado en infinidad de ocasiones particulares, la misma que le dedicó a Momose-san durante la filmación de Dark Moon... SÍ, AQUELLA SONRISA...

Lo divisa a unos metros de él, relacionándose siendo Cain Heel con su característica aura amenazante.

_**"Iré a comprarle una soda" ;** _piensa Setsu, despegándose de la pared. Titubea en si debiera o no avisarle a su hermano de su retirada breve.

Bueno... A fin de cuentas no le cuesta nada. Avanza un par de pasos, se detiene y se cruza de brazos chasqueando la lengua.

Manaka ha vuelto a colgarse del brazo de su querídisimo hermano, le sonríe coqueta preguntándole sobre su día con una alegría que contrasta completamente con la oscuridad que parece rodearle mientras él le responde con su mirada gélida, su renuencia a corresponder su afecto y la escueta petición de que le deje en paz.

Da media vuelta y resuelve ir a comprar la soda sin dar aviso.

Camina por los pasillos. Sus tacos suenan contra la cerámica, en un sonido que parece rebotar contra las paredes.

Camina apurada, cabe mencionar. Con los brazos cruzados todavía y aquel semblante que fulmina a quién se encuentra a su paso, repartiendo escalofríos al personal que ha de tener el infortunio de cruzarse con ella por algún pasillo.

¡¿EH? ...Hubo rostro femenino que se le hizo muy conocido, pero la verdad, caminó tan rápido que le es imposible estar cien por ciento segura.

Continúa, hasta que de pronto cae en la cuenta.

¡¿Por qué está tan molesta?! Se detiene de golpe, agrandando los ojos.

¡Maldición! Esto va de mal en peor. En el pasado cuando sentía celos por las chicas con que Shou se entretenía, lo fingía con una sonrisa de modo natural... sin embargo ahora...

_**"Lo que siento por Tsuruga-san es superior a lo que sentía por Shotaro";** _piensa la chica volviendo a caminar esta vez a paso mas normal, y también un poco más pálida.

El paso de unas botas y de unos tacones altos llegan a sus oídos, viniendo en dirección contraria.

Camina cabizbaja así que no advierte el peligro.

Los pasos se alejan finalmente... pero el sonido de las botas ya no sigue el mismo ritmo que antes, y se detiene.

**-¡HEY, TÚ! **

**-¿Uh?** - parpadea desconcertada, y voltea.

Ahí, a unos metros de ella, luciendo como el cantante Rock-pop del momento, está él.

_**"N-No puede ser...¡¿Shotaro?!".**_

El rubio entrecierra la mirada acercándose a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-**¿Shou?!** - le llama su manager, una mujer alta, bella y que ahora luce una preocupada expresión.

Se activan todas las alarmas en Setsu.

_**"¿EH?! ¡¿Qué pasa con esa mirada de reconocimiento que traes?! Cuando me viste en la gasolinera después de haber descubierto tu verdadera cara ni siquiera se te cruzó por la mente que era yo, ¡Y eso que sólo me había cortado y teñido el cabello! Ahora mismo luzco completamente diferente, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ME RECONOZCAS!";**_ piensa la chica mostrando una serenidad que está lejos de sentir.

Shou se detiene frente a ella, con el dedo índice en su mentón escudriñando su rostro con atención.

**-¡Shou! No es momento para eso** - le reprocha su manager sin atreverse a acercarse, después de todo, la chica gótica luce peligrosa ¡¿Cómo es posible que permitan la entrada a esa clase de gente al estudio? -**Estúpido chico y sus testosteronas** - masculla cruzándose de brazos, impaciente por verlo de regreso.

-**¿Pasa algo?** - le pregunta Setsu arrugando el ceño, sin descruzar sus brazos.

-**Sí, pasa** - le responde el otro, achicando la mirada -**De casualidad...¿Nos hemos visto antes? Bueno, es decir...-** coloca ambas manos en sus caderas**-... es obvio que tú me conoces, pero tu cara me resulta muy familiar. **

**-Nunca nos hemos visto** -afirma la chica antes de dar media vuelta en son de alejarse lo más rápido de ahí, pero el hombre la ataja por el brazo y la voltea de un movimiento para quedar frente a frente.

La manager del cantante vuelve a llamarlo, pero él la observa fijo completamente concentrado en sus facciones, en sus ojos color miel...Aquellos en los que se vio reflejado innumerables veces en pasado, aquellos ojos que parecían brillar al verle de pura emoción contenida y que en este último tiempo parecen enrojecer de pura rabia. Sí, justo como sucede ahora.

-**Suéltame** - le pide soltándose bruscamente y alejándose un par de pasos pero sin apartar la mirada de su enemigo.

**-Kyoko**- pronuncia él con una sonrisa y agrega**-¿Qué haces vestida así?...Aunque hay que decirlo, no pensé que te sentaría tan bien ese estilo, ¿Será que por fin creciste y abandonaste todas esas ridiculeces infantiles de cuentos de hadas?**

Indudablemente es ella. La piensa a diario, ¿Cómo no reconocerla? ...

A ella por su parte, por poco se le detiene el corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la reconoce ahora y no fue capaz en el pasado? ¿Por qué siempre que aparece -omitiendo la escena en que la salvó del Beagle- es para sabotear su presente?!

_**"¡Maldito, Shotaro! ¡No permitiré que arruines esto! Tsuruga-san está directamente implicado con mi identidad así que la defenderé con mi vida!";**_ piensa la chica, emitiendo una oscura aura mientras sus pequeñas criaturas demoníacas escapan de su cuerpo riendo de modo tenebroso y lanzando injurias al rubio.

**-Mi nombre no es Kyoko** - aclara Setsu con firmeza, fulminándolo con la mirada- ** Ahora, DESAPARECE. **-dice lo último enfatizando furiosamente.

Da miedo vuelta, retirándose a paso apurado, hasta que él grita:

-**¡JA! Ahora sé con toda seguridad de que eres Kyoko!**

Setsu voltea con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

**-¿Cómo va a ser Kyoko? ¡Ella es completamente diferente!** -chilla su manager al borde del llanto, todavía en su zona segura.

Setsu ahora camina de regreso, hasta llegar él.

**-Sólo Kyoko...** -comienza hablando Shou con una sonrisa victoriosa-** Es capaz de emitir esa aura tan tenebrosa, de odiarme a ese límite. Te he descubierto**- agrega mirándola de arriba abajo -**Vaya, enserio, nunca pensé que...**

La mano de ella se posiciona en su mejilla, mientras acerca su rostro un poco más al de él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una ambigua sonrisa ladeada.

**-Esto es interesante... Nunca había visto a un sujeto tan terco como tú. Me agradas** - ríe entre dientes.

_**"No... ella definitivamente no es Kyoko";** _piensa, apenas siente aquellos labios finos sobre los suyos, llevando por instinto sus manos a cada lado de su cintura estrecha mientras ahonda el beso.

La manager del cantante abre a mas no poder sus ojos, decidida a marcharse de ahí... y entonces lo ve.

Cain Heel a unos pasos, presenciando la escena con el semblante completamente ensombrecido.

La manager voltea con temor hacia la pareja, deduciendo que aquel hombre tenebroso seguro tiene relación con la mujer gótica,...y sospechando que su cliente tiene graves problemas.

...Y no es el único...

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

De un movimiento rápido de brazos los separa a ambos bruscamente. Ellos voltean sorprendidos a verle.

Setsu traga grueso y palidece de súbito, más haciendo uso de sus habilidad actoral consigue esbozar una sonrisa y pronunciar un complaciente:

**-Nii-san, ¿Acabaste de filmar?** -le dice, pero Cain no responde siquiera a su mirada.

Se queda viendo fijamente a Shou, tal y como si meditara qué método de asesinato le sería más entretenido. Su ceño extremadamente fruncido, destilando un aura de auténtica ira que ataca directamente al rubio cantante al que le es imposible reprimir el escalofrío que recorre su columna ante semejante escudriño.

**-¿Q-Quién eres tú?** - consigue tartamudear, intentando por todos los medios, no mostrarse intimidado.

Cain lo agarra por la solapa de la camisa y enseguida la manager del cantante lanza un chillido acercándose.

-**Por favor, señor, disculpe la imprudencia de mi cliente** - se detiene a pocos metros de los dos, presenciando el desarrollo de la escena.

Shou tuerce los labios y gruñe un:

-**¡Suéltame!** -sin embargo, al momento de intentar soltarse no lo consigue. El sujeto es fuerte... y luce peligroso, está furioso por demás.

-**Te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana** - habla finalmente Cain entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de azotarlo con fuerza en la pared.

La manager lanza un grito agudo. Setsu suelta el aire que contenía sin darse cuenta, y exclama:

-**Nii-san es suficiente** -posa su mano sobre el fuerte brazo de su hermano y él la mira de reojo con la rabia contenida impresa en sus pupilas-** Déjalo no significó nada, sólo lo hice por estar aburrida y porque este sujeto ya había comenzado a irritarme confundiéndome con alguien** - dice al final, lanzando una mirada despectiva al rubio que es atendido por su manager tras impactar contra el muro que muestra unas cuantas grietas. La chica al notarlo se sorprende, pero no comenta nada al respecto ni da señas de haberlo notado-**Vamos, Nii-san.**

Cain respira hondo por la nariz, en un intento por serenarse. No puede hacer un escándalo ahí...Debe controlarse... Es consciente de que ya hay unos cuantos ojos curiosos puestos en la escena.

Da media vuelta y Setsu le sigue, avanzan unos cuantos pasos hasta que el cantante exclama:

-**Deberías cuidar mejor a tu hermanita** - le sonríe burlón, mientras su manager traza en su rostro una mueca de horror.

Cain y Setsu se detienen, esta última le mira con una clara expresión de_** "¿Tú nunca sabes cuando cerrar la boca?".**_

-**Te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella** - comienza a hablar Cain sin voltear, pero en su voz trémula se permite ver con toda claridad los velos de ira que se esfuerza por mantener bajo raya-** ...Y TE MATO, BASURA.** -enseguida agarra a su hermana de la mano, entrelazando los dedos y siguen su rumbo, ignorando los "¡¿Cómo me llamaste?" "Dilo de nuevo" "Vuelve aquí", que prosiguen luego junto a los reproches de su manager.

* * *

_**"Está furioso";**_ piensa Setsu, mirando de reojo ambas manos entrelazadas, unión en que su hermano ejerce una ligera presión. Él mira al frente y no ha cruzado palabra con ella desde el incidente. Han atravesado pasillos en un silencio incómodo que raya en lo insostenible, en dirección al ascensor.

**-Esto...¿Nii-san?** - dice aclarando su garganta** -¿No deberías estar filmando ahora?**

Cain no contesta, en su lugar aferra con un poco mas de fuerza su mano de seguro enrojecida.

Llegan hasta el ascensor y Setsu no puede sentirse mas nerviosa. Subirían en ascensor hasta su cuarto y el silencio en aquel estrecho espacio se volvería más insostenible de ser posible, eso si es que su hermano -que es ahora una bomba de tiempo- no estalla en el mismo ascensor.

Las puertas metálicas se abren y la chica maldice su mala suerte de que no haya nadie ahí, si hubieran otros sería un poco mas soportable pues el silencio sería obligatorio, pero no.

Cain le permite pasar antes, luego él. Presiona el botón correspondiente y las puertas se cierran.

Los espejos que adornan el ascensor de repente le parecen asfixiantes a la chica, porque si no es a las puertas metálicas, a donde sea que mirase, el espejo le devolvería el reflejo de la densa atmósfera que vive junto a su hermano, quién recargado junto a ella permanece cruzado de brazos y con la vista fija al frente. Hasta que en un inesperado movimiento apenas advertido por la chica, él estira el brazo y presiona un botón provocando que el ascensor se detenga a mitad de camino.

**-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué ocu...?** - calla de golpe porque unos labios la silencian de modo desesperado, hambriento y vehemente empujándola contra el espejo de las paredes del ascensor, acorralándola con su propio cuerpo.

Su sorpresa la obliga a separar los labios, hecho que él aprovecha para hundir su lengua en la boca de ella con una urgencia apremiante y salvaje, con ambas manos pegadas al vidrio a cada lado de ella.

Es tal la profundidad el gesto que hasta sus dientes chocan en un instante.

Setsu con los ojos muy abiertos dice entre besos:

**-N-Nii-san...**

Cain se aparta un poco para mirarla, descubriendo su aturdimiento y el temor escondido en su expresión.

De un movimiento la separa del vidrio y la abraza con fuerza por la cintura pegándola a él y volviéndola a besar, esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fuerza que en pocos segundos siente el sabor entre salado y metálico de la sangre. La suelta y se acerca a su oído para susurrar las siguientes palabras a una atónita Setsu:

**-No te lo perdonaré.**

Seguidamente se separa completamente de ella, suspirando agitado. Le da la espalda, aprieta el botón del ascensor y este sigue su curso.

Cuando el ascensor finalmente se detiene y las puertas se abren, Cain la coge de la mano entrelazando sus dedos para conducirla a su cuarto mientras ella se permite guiar cual muñeca como en una especie de trance.

Llegan. Cain abre la puerta y soltándola, la empuja ligeramente al interior antes de entrar él y cerrar bruscamente. Estruendo que devuelve a Setsu a la realidad, parpadeando repetidas veces voltea a verlo, encontrándolo frente a la puerta con su postura intimidatoria, su mirada gélida y los labios apretados, conteniendo notablemente la ira que le corroe.

_**"Él no es Tsuruga-san...";**_piensa la chica retrocediendo un par pasos instintivamente pero sin apartar la vista de él.

**-Nii-san, ¿Por qué estás tan furioso?** - quiere saber, esbozando como puede una sonrisa, conservando a duras penas su papel**- Ya te expliqué que no significó nada para mí. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado el asunto de que Fuwa está muy por debajo de ti... Tú eres el único** -dice avanzando hasta él, sosteniendo su mirada- **que existe para mí.**

Se posiciona delante de él y enmarca su rostro masculino de rasgos definidos con ambas manos.

-**Entre Fuwa y yo no pasa nada. Es imposible que sienta algo por un sujeto como él** -afirma.

**-Ya estuviste enamorada de él antes** - le recuerda abrazándola por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo femenino y menudo al suyo - **¿Por qué no podrías enamorarte de nuevo?**

La chica nota algo distinto en su mirada...¿Qué es? ¿Por qué le habla en ese tono? ...¿Por qué de pronto Tsuruga Ren le parece el un sujeto dócil e indefenso?

Setsu ensancha su sonrisa, disimulando sus pensamientos y verdaderas emociones.

**-Porque ahora Nii-san es el único que ocupa un lugar aquí...** - le responde indicando con el dedo pulgar a su pecho -**No lo olvides. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, eres la única persona importante para mí** - acaricia sus mejillas -**El único al que quiero.**

Cain presiona el abrazo, se encorva hasta llegar a su hombro y suelta un suspiro pesado que remueve sus cabellos y alcanza con su calidez el sensible cuello femenino.

**-¿Por qué le besaste, entonces?** -quiso saber con un timbre quejumbroso, tan dolido que sorprende a la chica.

**-El idiota sospechó mi identidad y sabes que no podía arriesgarme, Nii-san** - siente la necesidad de explicar.

Cain inhala profundo su fragancia, perdiéndose en su esencia...Ya toda rabia se había drenado, ahora sólo queda el dolor del amargo recuerdo que significa para él, el verla en los brazos de Fuwa.

**-Aún así...**

**-No pienses demasiado en ello** - le dice la chica, acariciando sus suaves cabellos azabache como si lo consolara - **Ya te dije que no tuvo importancia para mí** -ríe entre dientes -**Deberías ser mas seguro de ti mismo, Nii-san.**

Él no contesta, permanece ahí, apoyado en su hombro y respirando junto a su cuello, entre sus cabellos.

**-Y ahora qué haré...Nii-san, seguro me has dejado marcado el labio** -le reprocha-** ¿Cómo piensas compensarme?**

**-Sí que eres cínica, Setsu-** ríe roncamente **- Ese es tu castigo por olvidar nuestra promesa.**

**-¿Nuestra promesa?** - repite, pasando sus mechones azabache por entre sus dedos.

Cain se separa un poco de ella, la mira a los ojos y luego le mira el labio que, en efecto, muestra una clara señal de haber sido mordido. Levanta su dedo índice y lo acaricia con suavidad, casi rozándolo.

-**Esto...** -susurra, sin apartar la mirada, ni el dedo de su labio herido -**Representa en ti lo mismo que el mordisco en mi cuello, Setsu** - por fin la mira a los ojos para agregar- **Es la marca de nuestra promesa. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y nadie puede interferir en nuestra unión, ¿Comprendes?** -le sostiene el rostro por el mentón -** Por eso, si vuelvo a ver a ese sujeto merodeando cerca tuyo no escatimaré en darle la golpiza de su vida, y no escucharé a nadie, ni siquiera a ti.**

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**-¿Uh? ¿Kyoko-chan, es labial eso que tienes puesto?** - le pregunta la señora del Darumaya, sorprendida e indicando a su labio.

La chica de ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño, aprieta el tazó de té humeante encima de la mesa.

-**E-E-Esto, s-sí...-** le responde insegura y avergonzada, agachando la mirada.

**-Eso es bueno -** le dice sonriendo maternalmente, muy satisfecha - **Te estás convirtiendo en toda una señorita, Kyoko-chan.**

Tímida le devuelve la mirada y esboza una leve sonrisa.

_**"Siento como si la estuviera engañando... después de todo, no me puse lápiz labial porque lo desee";**_ piensa la chica volviendo su atención al té.

Anoche después de aquella cariñosa plática junto a su 'Nii-san' acordaron por mutuo acuerdo dormir juntos. Bueno en realidad, la idea la propuso Cain según dijo "para sentirla más de cerca" y como Setsu, quién es fiel a su complejo de hermana, 'debía aceptar'. Cabe mencionar que no durmió en toda la noche, permaneció rígida como una tabla entre los brazos de un plácidamente dormido Cain, y ahora los resultados son la extrema somnolencia que siente y la seguridad de que Setsu la conducirá a la perdición.

_**"Eso me recuerda...";** _cavila la muchacha achicando la mirada; _**"No puedo creer que fui capaz de besar a ese bastardo de Shotaro. El solo recuerdo me asquea".**_

Por demás los sucesos siguientes le fueron sumamente... Inesperados.

Los besos y la mordida en el ascensor, aquel modo en que Cain expresaba su dolor al verla en brazos de otro, el sentimiento con que le recordó la promesa que les unía.

_**"Vaya, Tsuruga-san es un excelente actor. Todos dicen que si hace una escena de miedo, provoca al otro verdadero terror, si hace una escena romántica provoca que su pareja se enamo... ¡DIANTRES!".**_

Se le ensombrece la expresión.

**-Esto...¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Pasa algo?** - le pregunta afligida la mujer del Duramaya, preocupada por las emociones que cruzaron el rostro de la chica.

**-N-Nada, jeje** - le dice no muy segura, rascándose la nuca. _**"Debo tener cuidado";** _sentencia **-Aunque tal vez sea demasiado tarde...** -musita para sí.

-**¿Dijiste algo Kyoko-chan?** - inquiere la mujer, confundida.

**-N-No, no**- niega con ambas manos.

-**Estás muy extraña esta mañana** -concluye.

* * *

Yahiro observa a su cliente apoyado frente a la ventana, con los audífonos puestos y perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales como siempre no le son compartidos.

Suspira y frustrado se acomoda mejor en el sofá en que se encuentra. Ren generalmente no escucha música, sólo en circunstancias particulares, ya sea cuando se siente preocupado o agobiado y es esta una de esas oportunidades. Lo sabría aunque no se hubiera puesto los audífonos, porque su semblante oscuro muy parecido a aquel que tenía el día que le conoció, ya es evidente.

Su "verdadero yo" surge de a poco, de entre las mismas tinieblas donde Ren se esmeró tanto en esconderlo. La incógnita es, ¿A raíz de qué se está mostrando?

Estira su brazo y coge el vaso de agua que hace unos minutos dejó sobre la mesita. Le da un trago sin quitar la vista de su cliente.

¿Por qué Ren nunca le cuenta sus problemas, o siquiera comparte con él un parecer? ¿Por qué sabe tan poco de él, aún cuando le ha acompañado durante años?

Su falta de confianza le duele, pues como manager piensa que nunca le ha dado motivos para tal desconfianza.

**-¡Hey, Ren!-** le llama finalmente, pero el actor no lo oye.

Respira hondo por la nariz, armándose de valor. Deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, se levanta y se encamina a donde él.

Alcanza su hombro llamando su atención.

Ren le mira sorprendido, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras se quita los audífonos.

**-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya es hora de...?**

-**No, aún no** -lo interrumpe, muy seriamente -Estoy preocupado, Ren.

-**¿Así?** - le dice enarcando ambas cejas, apagando el reproductor de música -**Y eso...¿Por qué?**

**-¿Qué te está ocurriendo? No eres el mismo de siempre** - le hace ver dándole la espalda para volver al mismo sitio que ocupaba del sofá -** Durante todo el día has estado sonriendo y mostrándote muy gentil como el actor que eres, pero ¿sabes? Tus ojos te delatan, Ren... -** le mira de reojo para agregar -**O debería decir, Kuon.**

Contiene su respiración unos segundos. El golpe fue brutal y certero, demasiado. Nunca creyó que aquel despistado manager conociera su nombre real, y que viera a través de él.

A pasos lentos, sin decir nada y guardando el reproductor de música en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se encamina al sofá individual que está frente al que ocupa su manager. Se cruza de piernas, apoya sus codos a cada lado del sofá y entrelaza sus dedos, con una sonrisa entre incómoda y amarga esbozada y emitiendo claramente la sensación de que es una situación a la que no sabe como afrontar.

Por ello no dice nada..., aún cuando es presa del escudriño descarado de su manager y sus inútiles intentos por sondearlo más allá.

Después de unos segundos de silencio un poco tenso, Yahiro vuelve a suspirar y le dice:

-**Quiero que confíes en mí, Ren** -se recarga hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos, mirándole fijamente y con un aire solemne poco usual en él - **Cuéntame tus problemas. Comparte eso que te guardas.**

Una risotada amarga retumba en las paredes que es ahogada luego por las manos con que Ren cubre su rostro mientras se echa hacia atrás.

Yahiro le mira sorprendido. Evidentemente no es el Tsuruga Ren de siempre... o al menos, el personaje Tsuruga Ren de siempre. A Kuon le está costando sostener su papel, uno que sostuvo con una naturalidad engañosa por mucho tiempo,y no puede evitar preguntarse el joven manager, el qué evento crucial habrá ocurrido o que serie de eventos mínimos, pero significativos, habrán desencadenado las grietas en la imagen del gentil y agradable Tsuruga Ren. Y puede asegurar, muy convencido, de que no falta mucho para que aquella imagen se destruya del todo...

-**¡Exageras, Yahiro-san! -**exclama Ren, quitándose una lágrima del ojo derecho - **Estás muy dramático el día de hoy. No sucede nada, así que despreocúpate** - le dice lo último muy sereno, con una sonrisa caballerosa.

**-¿Piensas todavía en tu conversación con Fuwa? ¿Esa que no me has querido contar?** -indaga sin creer en las palabras de su cliente, después de todo Ren, como actor que es, es un maestro a la hora de esconder verdades y emociones, excepto claro, en oportunidades como esta cuando sus ojos enseñan semejante grado de oscuridad pero es consciente de que nadie lo nota, él y seguro el presidente notarían aquel remolino de negrura que esconde su mirada falsamente bondadosa.

**-Creí que había dejado claro que no quiero hablar de ello** - le hace ver con voz grave, levantándose del sofá.

**-¿A dónde vas?** - le pregunta el manager incorporándose, tal vez se había excedido, tal vez debió haber ocupado otros métodos para llegar a los conflictos existenciales de su cliente.

-**Quiero un té** - le contesta con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la puerta.

**-¡¿Eh, pero sabes que yo puedo...?!**

**-No, Yahiro-san, está bien** - le dice enseñándole una sonrisa, poco antes de abandonar el cuarto.

* * *

Las dos mujeres hablan entre sí con la preocupación evidenciada en su timbre de voz y en sus expresiones faciales.

-**¿Ha estado así todo el día?** - le pregunta una a la otra.

**-Sí, y no hay quién le quite esa horrible cara** -resopla cruzada de brazos -**Es porque anoche se encontró con una chica a la que confundió con Kyoko, y el muy idiota la arribó diciendo que era ella.**

**-¡No me digas! -** exclama sorprendida, con una mano en su mejilla y viendo en dirección al cantante convertido en la estatua del Dios Deba.

-**Sí, y lo peor es que era una chica gótica, completamente lo opuesto a Kyoko-chan. Estoy segura que Shou enloqueció. Está enamorado de ella y no quiero reconocerla, ¡La ve en todas partes! Oh... pero eso no fue lo peor -** suspiró con pesadez, negando con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué mas ocurrió? -**inquiere la otra entre interesada y temerosa, ¿Qué otras locuras habrá hecho Shou mientras no estaba?

-**Después llegó el hermano de la chica y era otro gótico igual que ella, ¡Pero aún mas temible! ¡Lo hubieras visto! Una flor se hubiera marchitado al lado de él** - contrajo su rostro en una mueca de angustia **-Lo empujó contra la pared. Fue todo muy trágico, ¡Menos mal que esa chica se interpuso y se lo llevó, de lo contrario ahora Shou estaría todo vendado en el hospital!**

La otra lleva una mano a su frente, y en cuanto voltean para echar un vistazo al cantante descubren el sitio vacío.

-**¿Eh? ¿A dónde se habrá ido aho...?**

**-¡¿ME ESTABAN BUSCANDO PAR DE COTORRAS?!-** exclama el cantante desde detrás de ellas.

Ambas lanzan un chillido y pálidas voltean a él con el corazón en la mano.

**-PUDE OÍR CADA PALABRA CLARAMENTE! -** estalla furioso, completamente furioso -**¿QUIÉN ESTÁ LOCO POR ESE ESTÚPIDO DEMONIO CHUPA ALMAS CAMBIA FORMAS?! ¡¿Y QUIÉN ESTARÍA TODO VENDADO EN EL HOSPITAL, EHHHH?!**

A las dos mujeres les recorre un escalofrío y retroceden instintivamente ante la furiosa incendiaria del cantante.

-**Sh-Shou cálmate, jejeje -** dice muy nerviosa una de ellas.

-**S-Sí, no nos prestes atención -** apoya la otra.

El cantante las fulmina con la mirada, y ellas se abrazan la una a la otra temblando de miedo.

Finalmente voltea el rostro hacia un lado, arrugando el ceño y diciendo:

-**Aún pienso que es Kyoko.**

**-¡¿EH?! -**exclaman al unísono.

**-¡Pero es que tú estás loco?! -** chilla una, la que estuvo presente en el suceso -**¡Esa chica no se parecía en nada a Kyoko-chan!**

El rubio la mira sonriendo de medio lado, es una expresión terrorífica que impulsa a las mujeres a volver a abrazarse temerosas.

-**Si la hubieran visto por la calle vestida de Mío, o como estaba vestida en esa gala cuando Dark Moon acabó o como estaba en mi vídeo musical, ¿La hubieran reconocido?**

Touché.

La chica tiene una habilidad única para transformar su apariencia y esto es indiscutible.

-**Es Kyoko** -concluye Shou ante el silencio de las mujeres -No tengo duda de ello.

-**¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

**-Se los probaré** - les sonríe, confiado.

-**Pero, Kyoko-chan nunca te besaría -** alega la mujer y la otra lo mira espantada.

-¡Shou! Acordamos que acabarías tus romances por un tiempo! Sabes que no es beneficioso en este momento!

-Yo también pensé que Kyoko nunca me besaría- concuerda el sujeto, ignorando el último reclamo -**Pero después lo pensé bien y... No lo sé ese beso fue muy desesperado,Shoko-chan.**

**-¿Uh?!** - a ambas les corre una gota por la frente.

-**No sabría explicarlo** -niega con la cabeza, pasando la mano por los cabellos **- Lo único que sé es que es Kyoko, y aquel sujeto era su compañero de actuación.**

**-Estas loco** -murmuran las chicas unísono.

**-Corroboraré que mi teoría es cierta. Ya lo verán**- les sonríe **-Si pude desenmascararla una vez, puedo hacerlo una vez más** -sentencia, luego arruga el ceño sosteniendo su sonrisa-** Además, recuerden que es de Kyoko de quien hablamos. Y yo la conozco mejor que nadie...**

* * *

Arrastra una escoba con el cansancio colgando de sus hombros.

Está mas cansada de nunca, y no sólo porque por la noche durmió muy poco sino porque, apenas asomarse por el LME fue vista por Sawara-san quién le plantó un trabajo para la sección Love me, y como ninguna de las otras dos reclutas está presente pues todo el trabajo de limpiar el salón recayó sobre ella.

Quizás no hubiera significado gran desgaste de energía en otras circunstancias, quizás lo hubiera hecho con una sonrisa si no llevara tanto que pensar encima y si se encontrara mejor descansada.

_**"Además debo ir a filmar mis partes de Natsu en dos horas más, y ya estoy exhausta"**_; piensa la chica cabizbaja,_** "Tal vez un café cargado me sentaría bien",**_ se encamina a la cafetería.

* * *

_**"Yo me pregunto..."**_; piensa Yahiro, sentado en el sofá y con la vista clavada en el techo _**"¿Qué ocurriría si Ren y Kyoko se encuentran ahora! Es obvio que el estado de Ren es debido a ella, ya sea directa o indirectamente..., y lo peor de todo es que Tsuruga Ren está perdiendo la batalla. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo actuará Kyoko-chan cuando le vea y descubra el semblante ennegrecido que trae... seguro ella lo notará... Me pregunto, si Ren podrá esconder sus sentimientos por ella mas tiempo".**_

**-Mejor voy a buscarlo, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde a la entrevista** - concluye el manager.

* * *

Ren recibe su vaso de té, se incorpora y voltea, justo en el momento en que una chica de llamativo atuendo rosa entra a la cafetería.

Sostienen sus miradas y una tensa atmósfera se adueña del sitio, por algún motivo que ella no sabe identificar siente un escalofrío al verle y su instinto de supervivencia le dicta que se marche de ahí cuanto antes.

Después de unos segundos, él esboza una sonrisa.

-**Hola, Mogami-san** - la saluda.

-**Tsuruga-san** - se inclina.

_**"Vete de ahí boba, vete, después de todo te atreviste a besar a tu enemigo ¡No tienes perdón de Dios!"** _; le susurra la intuición, pero al verle ...sabe que aquel hombre no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Luce aquella sonrisa mágica, la misma que enseñó a Momose-san durante la filmación de Dark Moon, la misma sonrisa cariñosa que tiene reservada para ella.

Kyoko suspira y sonríe aliviada, sintiendo cómo su pulso se acelera al ser receptora de aquella expresión tierna.

Ren tose, traga grueso y desvía la mirada, guardando su mano libre en el bolsillo.

Camina hacia la máquina de bebidas arrastrando la escoba, pasando por al lado de él. Apoya la escoba en la pared y aprieta los botones de la máquina para la preparación de su café.

-**Luces agotada** - comenta el actor, girando hacia ella **-¿El trabajo para la sección Love me ha sido duro?**

**-Mm...Sí, más o menos -** contesta algo nerviosa, recibiendo su café y volteando hacia él. _**"Aunque la verdad, el motivo por el que estoy así de cansada sea culpa suya"; piensa dando un sorbo a su café.**_

-**¿Tienes trabajo mas tarde?** -quiere saber.

-**Sí, Natsu debe ir a filmar unas escenas en dos hora más -** le sonríe tímidamente, y entonces cae en la cuenta de que se siente nerviosa y recuerda su decisión a no estar demasiado cerca de él, además está enamorado y si comienza a alejarse de a poco el distanciamiento que Tsuruga Ren ponga entre ambos cuando tenga una relación con ella será menos doloroso **-Bueno, yo... es mejor que me vaya. Que esté bien Tsuruga-san** - se inclina levemente, coge la escoba y se encamina a la salida, pero al pasar por al lado de su sempai, él la agarra del brazo deteniéndola.

-**Mogami-san, ¿Por qué no hablamos acerca de lo denigrante que es besar a un sujeto que odias por el bien de otros, despreciándote a ti misma?** - habló con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, mirando al frente -**Tenemos dos horas...**

A ella se le congela la expresión,_** "Caí en la trama"**_; piensa. Supo tarde que debía hacerle caso a su intuición...

En ese momento, Yahiro se queda como petrificado en la entrada de la cafetería con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ambos le miran, uno con expresión de indiferencia y la otra tan pálida como un papel.

-**E-Esto... Hola, Kyoko-chan, tiempo sin verte** -la saluda, muy nervioso.

-**Sí, ¿Verdad? jejeje** -responde ella muy nerviosa también.

-**¿Ren? Tenemos que irnos ya a la entrevista** -le recuerda, desviando la mirada al hombre que todavía sostiene a la chica por el brazo.

**-No iré** - responde el actor, esbozando su sonrisa de puntos brillantes - **Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ¿No, Mogami-san?**

A la chica la envuelve un aura entre negra y azul marino, se protege del brillo con su brazo libre en cuya mano sostiene el café.

**-N-No, Tusurga-san, por favor no se preocupe. Hablaremos en otro momento** -le dice, suplicando silenciosamente al manager para que se lo lleve.

-**Esto...No sé si se pueda postergar la entrevista, Ren** - habló Yahiro, completamente en su papel de manager.

**-En dos horas más estaré libre, Yahiro-san**- le dice todavía sonriente, pero el hombre pudo ver que el actor ya perdía la paciencia.

**-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer**- promete, y entonces dedica un _**"Lo siento Mogami-san, pero creo que les hace falta hablar" ;** _al ver la expresión abatida de la chica, y entonces lo nota... -**¿Eh? ¿Mogami-san?** - dice acercándose, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Yahiro-san?** -le pregunta, aturdida.

El manager se detiene delante de ella y con un dedo apunta a su labio.

**-¿Quién te mordió el labio así?** -le pregunta sorprendido.

_**"¡Demonios! El brillo labial debió salirse cuando bebía café".**_

**-¡¿No me digas que fue Fuwa?!** -exclama sin pensarlo.

Una tensa atmósfera se adueña del lugar. El manager supo tarde que había sido torpe.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

El cielo está nublado. El aviso de una pronta tormenta está dado, sin embargo, Tsuruga Ren y su nerviosa compañía, ocupan un sitio en una de las bancas que adornan las áreas verdes del recinto.

No hay nadie más que ellos. Hace frío, así que a nadie se le apetecería dar un paseo, tal vez por ello es que el actor escogió dicho lugar, lejos de ojos curiosos y comentarios indiscretos. Sólo él y ella.

Mira hacia adelante, porque no sabe cómo iniciar la conversación. La verdad, quería regañarle, hacerle ver lo incorrecto y vergonzoso de la situación para esconder bajo la moral los celos que remolinean dentro suyo todavía, con ímpetu, pero ahora, que yace a su lado, silenciosa y a la expectativa, abrazándose a sí misma y moviendo sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás, es que descubre que no tiene derecho alguno de regañarla.

Pensándolo fríamente, ella sólo cumplía con su deber como protectora de su identidad, y si Fuwa la supo reconocer, entonces por muy desagradable que le sea método empleado, él no puede quejarse. Al menos, eso le diría el presidente si conociera la situación y fuera testigo de su inestable estado emocional, además de carcajearse de él por supuesto, para luego apuntar a su poco profesionalismo.

Por demás, tampoco tiene el derecho de hacerle una escena de celos...porque él, a fin de cuentas, no significa para ella más que un mentor, y esta chica con toda su ignorancia e ingenuidad ante asuntos amorosos, no puede ver a través de él.

Lleva una mano a su rostro, en signo de frustración.

¡¿Cómo regañarla! ¡¿Acaso quiere que ella no vuelva a abrirle su corazón?! Necesita de su confianza plena. Si en cambio, la regaña ante cualquier eventualidad que le saque de sus casillas, ella aprenderá a esconderle las verdades o a contárselas a medias. Y no la culparía, después de todo, cuando se trata de esta chica suele perder los estribos. Surgen con notable facilidad sus inseguridades, todos sus complejos y temores fondeados, así como su peor faceta, y es este el peor de sus males, porque por nada del mundo desea quedar como un demonio delante de ella... si es que ya no es demasiado tarde.

Es ella quien necesita de su apoyo y consejos sutiles, no regaños exagerados ni comportamientos infantiles.

Kyoko lo mira de reojo evidentemente angustiada, y es que nota la contradicción y frustración de su sempai y el saberse responsable de dicho estado la condena. Seguro se queja internamente sobre cómo pudieron obligarlo a actuar con una novata como ella que ante el primer inconveniente se lanza a una solución precipitada, vergonzosa y denigrante.

Fue capaz de rebajarse a alcanzar los labios de un hombre al que odia...y no hay mayor bajeza que esa. Ensució el nombre de su agencia, y lo peor del asunto, es que en primavera cuando el dorama haya acabado y se publique la verdadera identidad de Cain Heel, entonces ella se hundirá por completo. Fuwa Shou atará cabos y sabrá que ella le besó. Será su hazme-reír quién sabe cuántos años, pero..¡NO! Él no tiene por qué enterarse, perfectamente pudo haber sido otra chica quién acompañase a Cain, ¡No tiene por qué saber que fue ella, por mucho que haya sospechado en un inicio! Además, ese bobo tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un maní, ¡Ni siquiera sabe ocupar una aspiradora! ¿Cómo podría llegar a la verdad tan resueltamente?

Una mano agarra su brazo. Kyoko desvía la mirada hacia el rostro de semblante preocupado que enseña Ren, liberándose de sus propias marañas mentales.

**-Tsu...**

**-No digas nada, Mogami-san** - la interrumpe, sonriendo.

Una sonrisa de verdad, sin máscaras. El gentil Tsuruga Ren ha vuelto, sin la negrura de su mirada, ni el sarcasmo agrio de sus comentarios.

-**Siento haberme comportado como lo hice.**

La chica enarca ambas cejas sorprendida. Lo último que esperaba oír, era una disculpa.

-**¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por ningún motivo! ¡Es usted quién debe disculparme! -** exclama enfatizando exagerada con las manos -**¡Es que no sabía qué hacer! ¡Ese idiota decía que era Kyoko y entré en pánico, no quería que por mi culpa...-** de un tono de voz alzado pasó a un susurro. Agacha el rostro, verdaderamente apenada y avergonzada **-...Yo no...**

**-Lo entiendo, Mogami-san** - le dice mirándola con dulzura, conservando todavía su sonrisa** -Por eso es que ahora no estoy enfadado. Entiendo tus motivos.**

La chica eleva la mirada y el hombre la descubre llorosa.

**-Y-Yo enserio no quería. Por favor, sé que soy una deshonra para el LME ¡Todavía peor que la ocasión en que Kijima-san me ayudó con el vestido y el maquillaje para la gala de Dark Moon! Yo... es que... -**aprieta sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

La brisa se acentúa.

**-...No sabía qué hacer, es...**

La misma mano que agarraba su brazo, se posa ahora sobre su cabeza. Se mece, acariciándola y removiendo sus cabellos.

Sorprendida lo mira, y en ese mismo instante, los fuertes brazos de Tsuruga Ren la envuelven y la atraen hacia su cuerpo.

Gotas de lluvia caen de lo alto, desatándose la tormenta, pero ella ha olvidado el frío y no ha caído en la cuenta de la humedad, porque se encuentra entre sus brazos, sin que ella sea Setsuka y sin que él sea Cain Heel.

**-¿Tsurugan-san ?** - pronuncia, restregando sus ojos con el puño de su camiseta.

-**Mogami-san... Olvidemos el asunto, ¿Está bien?-** le dice perdiendo la mirada en el edificio del LME, a unos metros.

La chica asiente.

**-Sólo... no vuelvas a hacerlo. Si algo ocurre, sólo vete y luego me lo reportas para YO hacerme cargo de la situación, ¿Entendido?**

**-Pero Tsuruga-san es...**

**-No es bueno que te expongas así** -la interrumpe, la suelta y se aparta para mirarla a los ojos-** ¿De acuerdo? , recuerda que eres un talento de nuestra agencia, no puedes exponerte así.**

La chica esboza una sonrisa tímida.

Aquel hombre apuesto y talentoso se preocupa por ella, y es capaz de sonreírle con tanto afecto como lo hace...

Se quita su chaqueta y la cubre con ella desde la cabeza.

-**Vamos, Mogami-san-** le sonríe, levantándose.

Sólo entonces la despistada chica nota que están bajo una tormenta, que ambos están empapados y que ahora Tsuruga Ren le ha prestado su chaqueta a ella para cubrirse de la humedad mientras que él, con su delgada camisa pegada al torso y sus cabellos azabaches pegados al rostro, está de pie a la espera de que ella lo imite para resguardarse en el edificio.

**-P-Pero, Tsuruga-san va a enfermarse como la úl...-**su intento por devolver la chaqueta es interrumpido cuando él la sostiene por los hombros y la levanta de sopetón de la banca para llevarla arrastras haciendo oídos sordos a sus protestas sobre el límite de caballerosidad que debe tener y algo sobre que no volvería a ser su manager para cuidar una segunda vez de él, y ante esto último, el actor se detiene para dirigirle una sonrisa de dientes perfectos que origina un escalofrió en su bocaza receptora.

-**¿Es decir que tú no volverías a cuidar de mí en caso de enfermar? Eso está mal, Mogami-san, ¿Olvidas tu propósito como miembro de la sección Love Me? Siempre pensar en el resto. Sobretodo, me resulta bastante grosero tu comportamiento siendo nosotros compañeros de trabajo y teniendo una grata relación.**

En el interior del edifico, y empapando ligeramente el piso a sus pies, la chica palidece de súbito.

**-¿C-Cómo dice?Por supuesto que volvería a cuidar de usted- **se palpa el pecho -**Usted es mi sempai después de todo, es mi deber velar por su salud y bienestar. A lo que me refería es que probablemente no se me de el cargo de manager de nuevo así que no podré cuidar de usted como lo hice antes y considerando _-con todo respeto, Tsuruga_-_san_- lo descuidado que es con su salud, es bastante preocupante el hecho de que enferme de nuevo.**

-**Sin embargo, Mogami-san...** -comienza diciendo el actor, todavía con su sonrisa de dientes blancos que pone a la chica los pelos de puntas -**...Tú todavía puedes ir a mi apartamento si gustas, no es necesario poner una excusa tan barata como que ya no eres mi manager, para justificar tu renuencia a cuidar de tu sempai en caso de emergencia.**

**-No, no, no, no fue lo que quise decir** - se disculpa la chica negando con los brazos y la cabeza, todavía cubierta por la chaqueta empapada de Tsuruga Ren-** ¡Si usted enferma, claro que iré a cuidarle!**- promete con la mano en el pecho **-Le prepararé diez de mis batidos ultra-vitamínicos y se repondrá en un instante!.**

Ante esto último el actor traga grueso. Todavía recuerda aquel líquido espeso de color negruzco cuyo sabor todavía puede sentir en sus pesadillas.

-**Olvida ese batido, Mogami-san** - le dice desviando la mirada.

**-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué dice eso?! -** exclama la chica apenada.

El hombre se limita a suspirar contrariado, mientras le quita su chaqueta de encima.

**-¡Hey, Ren! ¡Ya estás desocupado?! ¡Justo estaba buscándote para la entrevista, no puede esperar más tiempo! -** exclama Yahiro llegando hasta ellos bastante agitado -**¡Oh! Hola, Kyoko-chan** - sonríe el manager muy entusiasta, como si su alegría pudiera compensar su anterior descuido.

**-Sí, vamos ya a esa entrevista. Mogami-san, puedo pasarte a dejar a la posada** - habla Ren, mirándola preocupado, después de todo afuera llueve a cántaros y no podría estar tranquilo si ella se fuera sola.

**-Humm...** -contesta la chica, desviando la mirada a uno de los ventanales del edificio **-Está bien, Tsuruga-san, siempre y cuando no sea mucha molestia para usted** - le sonríe.

Tsuruga Ren le sonríe de vuelta.

-**Tú nunca eres molestia, Mogami-san -** le dice, muy sincero **-Todo lo contrario, mientras esté seguro de que estás a salvo ten por seguro que me sentiré mas tranquilo** - estira su mano hasta alcanzar un mechón de húmedo cabello para ponerlo tras la oreja de la petrificada chica -** Tu seguridad es una prioridad siempre para mí.**

_**"Tal y como lo pensé, a Ren le está costando mantener sus sentimientos a raya"**;_ piensa el manager, con una sonrisa relajada.

_**"Estoy perdida"**_; piensa la chica, sintiéndose patética a la par que busca calmar sin saber cómo, los acelerados latidos de su corazón...que latían al mismo ritmo cuando le abrazó, cuando le acarició la cabeza, cuando le dedicó su sonrisa sincera, por ello es que ahora, cayendo en la cuenta de sus espontáneas reacciones, permanece muy quieta, dando por sentado que la infección ha alcanzado hasta el sitio mas recóndito de su ser y que ya para ella no existe salvación alguna.

Continuará...


End file.
